Time after time
by Shelly Webster
Summary: Old school... New rules... But some things simply stay the same
1. Chapter 1

It has been ten years since Josie and Penelope seen one another. Few weeks after twins' sixteenth birthday they went to Africa to see their mom and they never came back. She wrote to Josie but she never got any reply to the letters she sent. After few months she gave up on that. She was confused to why Josie didn't reply to any of her letters but she couldn't really ask Dr. Saltzman about it. Penelope stayed in contact with Hope so when the place of Dark magic teacher became available, she took the job. She couldn't refuse Hope's offer. Rick was headmaster just in name, but all the duties were taken over by Hope. She changed curriculum a lot and made sure to provide students everything she believed Rick missed when they were kids. That is how Dark magic classes came to be. There was only one name on her mind when it came to that spot. It was Penelope Park. No one ever loved and enjoyed dark magic like that girl, now woman. For Hope anything dark was a trap. She would let it suck her in so badly but not Penelope. She flirted with it and knew when to draw the line. Hope became aware of that talent of Miss Park during their senior year at school. She needed a witch for something and the only person who dared to go with her was Penelope. She didn't really see it coming, but she never doubted that her Avenger buddy loved to flirt with forbidden things. She wanted her students to learn that. When it's time to sop and pull back from it. So, at the age of twenty four Penelope Park became teacher. She found it really funny and ironic. Emma and Dorian couldn't believe who was Hope's choice for Dark magic. Hope knew Emma wanted those classes, but she also knew how much Emma hated Dark magic and that she wouldn't teach kids to deal with it but fear it.

''Penelope Park? She will be teaching?''

''Yes, Miss Park will be teaching Dark magic and you can keep teaching your usual subjects.''

Alaric was sitting in a chair in corner and watched the scene. He was also surprised to see Penelope. He didn't agree with Hope's choice, but he promised her a year without interfering and she had to keep his word. Emma just looked at him in shock.

''Rick, say something! This can't be happening! She picked the only person, aside from her, who actually practices dark magic.''

Penelope found it a bit insulting. Emma was being a hypocrite now.

''And what would you pick Miss? Someone who is not? How can that person teach if they don't know it?''

''You should teach them to stay away from it.''

''And yet…When this school was in a deep…''

_Penelope remembered she was in a headmaster's office and a teacher now, so she couldn't really state what she wanted as she wanted it._

''…doodoo…Hope and I used dark magic spells that saved the school and students. You were nowhere to be seen…if I am not mistaken? So, don sell me some stories about dark magic being bad and dangerous…. All of you. You are ok when your butt is in a situation, but you don't want to train your students to have same advantage?''

Rick had to give it to Penelope. She was right.

''Miss Park, you are right… You and Hope did all that…and I am sorry for never giving you the education you really needed to survive in a supernatural world outside these walls.''

''Don't worry Dr. Saltzman. Many of us found a way to learn skills we needed.''

It was a burn on him, Emma and Dorian and Alaric couldn't say anything to Penelope. She was right. In these years many of his students lost their lives because they didn't learn to survive. Hope was right when she screamed at him that he is making his students into clay pigeons just waiting to be dead.

It has been two years since then and he was very surprised how well Hope and Penelope handled the school. Sometimes he was sad and lonely because no one needed him anymore. He dedicated his time to gardening and translating some books he believed would be interesting and useful. After getting the information that History of magic teacher was leaving the school Hope had to find someone to take his place. There was one name she had in mind, Josie. She called her and it didn't take long for Josie to say yes.

Josie's life was a mess. She was in the middle of a divorce. He husband of two years decided to leave her and she couldn't do anything about it. He fell in love with some blond bombshell and she was out of the picture. She married someone who was not part of the supernatural world and she was happy she was away from that world. Being happy in her marriage was another thing. After the affair became public and divorce was on, she started thinking about the life they had. She married male version of her sister. He was selfish, self-centered, mean to her. But she took it because she didn't want to disappoint her family. Her parents were very happy when he started showing interest in her. Lizzie sort of orchestrated their entire relationship, even the wedding was as she wanted it to be. Josie was nowhere to be seen in that entire relationship. She was with him because it was easy. She had no feelings and she couldn't be hurt…and everyone was happy. She remembered how much having feelings hurt and she was ok with this life. Her heart was broken all those years ago and now it was safe... She was hurt by his actions when they got into divorce settlements, but nothing else. She was not sad, she was not hurt he cheated. She was hurt that he was such a trash. He left her with enough money to get a plane ticket to school and some more to have for first two months of life. She didn't miss cars, jewelry, houses all over the world. She missed the time shew as truly happy, but she had no idea how to get that back. She forgot to be happy. She forgot how the happiness looks like. Hope was waiting for her at the airport and she was glad to see her friend again. Josie gave Hope a hug and they stood there for some time.

''It's good to have you back…''

''I am going back to live with my dad… I feel like I am sixteen again…''

Hope just made a face.

''What is it Hope?''

''Nothing… You can always stay in the house…''

''I can? With you?''

''Yes, but… I live with someone…''

''Is he hot?''

''Hot is one of the words to describe that person, but we can circle back to that later… I want to know about you…''

''What about me? My life is a mess. My husband has a new girl toy and I am no good anymore.''

''We can cast some nasty spell on him.''

Josie smiled.

''It's not that I didn't think of it…But it's not worth it.''

''How do you feel?''

''Strange.''

''Why?''

''A period of my life is over…I am twenty six and almost divorced…''

''Do you still love him?''

''It's not that.''

''That is not the answer Josie…''

Josie was silent.

''He was my husband…But when it comes to my feelings… I only loved one person in my life.''

''Do I need to ask?''

''I don't want to talk about it.''

''Josie… When it comes to…''

''NO! I don't want to talk about it.''

And Hope let it go. She knew she should have told Josie who the third person in the house is, but since she didn't want to talk about Penelope, she couldn't force her. They arrived to the house and Hope let her in.

''Josie, we have to talk about…''

Before she had a chance to say anything, out of the bedroom Penelope walked out just in her towel. Josie looked at Hope and then at Penelope…

''Is this some sick joke? Two of you?''

Josie felt like she was stabbed in the heard.

''We are just roommates.''

There was a sense of relief. And then she saw familiar green eyes and smirk… _God, she was still breathtaking…_

''Hello, Jojo…''

''Hello Penelope.''

Hope smiled at Penelope and hugged Josie.

''Josie will be staying with us.''

Penelope shoot Hope a look that could kill.

''She is too old to stay with Dr. Saltzman… And imagine all the fun we would have. Three of us… Just like the old days.''

Penelope and Josie just looked at one another.

''Yey..''

''Stop being pain in the ass Park… Go and get dressed… We should show Josie her room.''

''Come with me Jojo…''

Josie pulled her suitcase after Penelope and she stop when Penelope stopped.

''This is your room and just across from this room is mine…''

''Oh… And where is Hope's?''

''On the opposite side of the house… When it was just two of us it was perfect arrangement. We would stay away from each other's business…''

''So, you bring people here? Does my dad know?''

Josie lowered her gaze to hide the blush and all the things happening inside of her. Penelope smirked at Josie…

''I still can't sleep at night, so I watch movies. And to answer your question… No, I never got anyone here… Hope on the other hand… She had her adventures…''

Josie lifted her gaze.

''Nightmares?''

Penelope just nodded.

''I thought it stopped…''

''They come back… But they are not always…you know…''

''I remember...''

Josie looked at the floor.

''And what about yours?''

''I take sleeping pills, so I don't dream.''

The conversation got a bit uncomfortable…

''I am going in to get dressed… See you around…''

''Thank you Penelope…''

''What for?''

''For showing me my room…''

''Oh… Well, see you roomie…''

Josie got into her new room and pulled her suitcase with her. Room was nice, light and it had a lot of potential to be fixed as her little oasis of peace. The only problem was knowing who is on the other side of the wall. Josie took out her phone and called her dad.

''Hey honey… Where are you?''

''In the little house… I decided to take up Hope's offer and live there.''

''Oh… Honey…''

''I know dad… I saw her…''

''Oh, ok… And how are you about it?''

''I am ok… ''

''Are you sure?''

''Yes, dad… I am…''

''Ok… Do you want to come to my office so we can talk about your classes?''

''Sure.. I will be there in a minute. I just need to freshen up.''

''Ok…''

She hung up on her dad and left the room. She had to find the bathroom. She knocked at Penelope's door.

''Come in Jojo…''

She entered and found herself again in the world of Penelope Park. Walls were white with a lot of black and white photographs. Her bed was black and it had black sating sheets on it. And the rest of the furniture was black or white. She also noticed that Penelope's book shelf was full of all sorts of books and at one of them was the picture they took during their school years. It was less awkward because it was picture of two of them with Hope, but it was clear that they were a couple at the time because they are looking at each other longingly…

''What can I do for you Jojo?''

''I need you to tell me where the restroom is?''

''You can use mine… And the other one is either in Hope's room or just around the corner.''

Penelope was now dressed. She was in black pants, purple shirt and jacket and her hair was up in a very neat bun. As expected, she kept her signature high heels and very sexy makeup.

''I have to see my dad to get the lesson plan.''

''Good… You will like it here… It's interesting to be on the other side of the desk…''

''Is it?''

''Oh, you have no idea.''

''Your idea of fun was always scary to me.''

Penelope smirked at her and took her purse.

''And we both know that's a lie Jojo… See you around.''

She heard from the distance Penelope's voice telling hope that she is going into meeting and that she will be back at seven.

Josie freshened up at Penelope's bathroom and looked around. It was strange to be there. Her bathroom still smelled the same of her shampoo and she used the same products she did before. Yes, there was a bit more makeup and perfumes on the shelf, but it was still everything Josie knew about her. She looked around the room some more. There were some object she recognized. Penelope's favorite necklace, some earrings even some jewelry she got her or Penelope stole from her box. She found her topaz ring and pair of earrings she believed she lost. She put them back to Penelope's box and smiled.

She left Penelope's room and closed the door. Hope was making coffee when she got to the kitchen.

''So, you and Penelope?''

''Yes, I got her to teach here two years ago and it was the best thing I ever did. She is doing amazing job helping with the school.''

''So, a meeting on Saturday?''

''Yes, it's something big. She might find us new sponsor…''

''She is really in the meeting?''

Hope smiled.

''Yes, she is… And she is single… She is single since she came here and no, she is not seeing anyone even as a casual thing.''

''I didn't ask that.''

''But I know you wanted to.''

''No, I didn't…''

''That is a lie.''

Josie smiled at her and rolled her eyes.

''I am going to see my dad… See you later.''

Hope gave her a set of keys and Josie went out. She stood in front of the main building and all sorts of memories were coming back to her. Worse thing was that most of them were about Penelope.

Inside of the school didn't change much. She walked to Rick's office and found him sitting with Emma and going through some papers.

''Hey dad!''

He got up and gave her a hug.

''Hey Josie… How are you?''

'"Still in shock I am back…''

''I can understand.''

Emma got up and greeted her.

''It's nice to see you after so much time.''

''You too Emma… How are you?''

''I am good… I was just telling your dad how your presence will bring some balance to this school.''

''Me? Why?''

''Because the dynamic duo will pay attention to what you say.''

''I don't think I understand.''

''They want to make magic boot camps… Penelope is teaching kids that dark magic is nothing bad.''

''Well it can be useful. She and Hope did save the school their senior year. Or at least that is what my dad told me.''

''You are on their side?''

''I am not picking sides… BUT I believe they know what they are doing.''

''I give up… I hoped you could reason with them, but I see that you sided with them.''

''Did her teaching increase number of incidents with magic?''

''No…''

''Than she is doing it right… You may be more into earth magic, but…. More knowledge is always a good thing. Especially outside of these walls.''

Josie and Emma went through the lesson plan that former professor left and Josie already had million ideas how to change it. It took them about an hour to talk about everything and then it was time for Emma to leave for her dinner with friends. Emma left them alone and now it was time for the father daughter talk.

''How are you Josie…? Now that we are here face to face… Should I be worried?''

''I am ok dad… I am disappointed, sad and a bit lost… But I will make it and I will be ok.''

''It takes time to get over that sort of betrayal…''

''I know… But all I have now is time… Time to heal and to try to make my life better… and finally own it.''

''You know I am here for you..''

''I know dad…''

''I love you so much Josie.''

'' I love you too dad.''

In her dad's arms and back at the place she always saw as a home, she felt like she could really finally put her life together.


	2. Chapter 2

Josie got back to the house and found message from Hope that she is out and probably back the following day. She put it back to the table and just shook her head. Hope was really living her life. She went to her room and started unpacking her things. She sent her husband the address where he could send the rest of her things and after she was done, she put on her comfy sweats and went to the living room. She turned on the TV and started watching some nature documentary. She was more just staring at TV than really watching. As promised, Penelope came home at seven with pizza for each of them and wine.

''Honey I'm home… I hope you are wearing something black and sexy…''

Josie got up from the sofa and Penelope saw it was her, not Hope in the living room. Penelope realized what she said and who she actually said it to. Now there was that awkward moment of waiting for Josie to say something too. She had equally confused facial expression. Penelope recovered first.

''I'm sorry… I thought you were Hope… It's stupid thing we have…''

''I get it… You don't have to explain… You always had your weird way of communicating…''

Penelope smiled at that. _Yes, they did… and sometimes Josie teased them that they are like two kids._ Josie pointed to the kitchen counter.

''She left a message. She will be back tomorrow.''

Penelope made comment to that hoping that Josie would not hear.

''That bitch!''

''How was the meeting?''

''It was good. I got the funding.''

''Congratulations…''

''Thanks… I'm going to change and I'll be back… I hope you are hungry. I got the cheese one just for you.''

Josie blushed a bit…

''I could eat.''

Josie and Penelope became aware of how Josie's comment could have few meanings…especially in the presence of an ex with a very dirty mind. Penelope just bight her lip and turned to go to her room.

_Fuck my life!_ were first words on her mind. Penelope changed very quickly and joined Josie in the living room. Josie took the time Penelope was in the other room to get the boxes of pizza to the table in front of the sofa, get the wine glasses and Tabasco sauce she knew Penelope ate with her pepperoni pizza. She was surprised to see everything on the table.

''Thank you…''

''That was the least I could do… You got us dinner.''

Penelope opened the wine and poured it into their glasses. There was awkward silence in the room. First two slices went in complete silence and then Penelope broke it.

''Do you want to watch something?''

''What?''

''There are some cool shows on Netflix or maybe you want a movie?''

''Whatever you pick… I am ok with it.''

Penelope picked something very typical for her. She picked to watch entire season of Criminal minds. Josie smiled at the sight of Penelope in her washed out shirt, sweats, glasses and pizza watching this show as there is nothing else in the world. She felt transported to the time they were still dating and spending their time in her room.

''Some things never change... Penelope Park and her love affair with gore shows.''

''Hope hates when I watch them.''

''I wonder why…''

''I honestly have no idea. She watches even worse things than I do.''

''I don't really believe it…''

Penelope made pouty face at Josie.

''FINE! She is not… But this has always been my only guilty pleasure.''

''Really? And what about all those cheesy shows you made me watch? What were they?''

''Josette Saltzman, watch it! You might not wake up to tell the story…''

Josie laughed.

''Why? What did I do now?''

''You know too much.''

Josie laughed so much.

''Oh, Penelope… You are…''

''What?''

''Just…I don't know… I missed this.''

Penelope looked at her a bit taken by the comment.

''I missed laughing… Last few months… I didn't have much to laugh about…''

''I am sorry… What happened? Why are you even back? Last we heard was that you got married and you were living your life in LA, along with your ever charming sister.''

Comment about Lizzie made Josie smile. Some things would never change. Lizzie would never stop calling Penelope Satan and Penelope would never stop being sarcastic speaking of Lizzie.

''My husband had an affair… We are getting a divorce. He didn't only cheat with some blond bimbo… But he cheated me out of almost everything that should have been mine by law.''

''I am sorry Jojo…''

''Don't be… ''

''I hope you keyed his cars...or something…''

Josie smiled.

''No, I didn't…''

''What did you do?''

''Nothing… I packed my things and came here.''

'' So, are you divorced?''

''Not really… We filed…But now I am waiting for it to finally be over.''

There was a moment of silence before Penelope asked her next question.

''Are you ok Jojo?''

Josie nodded.

''I will be.''

''I know you will… And if you want to key his car, I am in…''

''I know... You and Hope would demolish his home or something.''

''Hope would… She loves that sort of drama… I am not that sort of person…''

''What would you do?''

''Depends…''

''Of what?''

''Of how hurt I am… How much time I need to get myself out of bed or something… The rest doesn't matter…''

''I was out of the bed right away… But not out on the street.''

''Why?''

''Shame…''

''Oh…''

''He hurt me… He betrayed me…''

''He sounds like scum…''

''Oh, you would have had field day with him…''

Penelope had no idea how to react to this comment.

''What?''

''He is male version of Lizzie.''

''Why did you marry…that?''

''He was there and everyone wanted us together.''

''And by everyone you mean Lizzie.''

''Yes…And mom and dad were happy I finally moved on from…''

And then she stopped talking. Both girls knew what was the end of that sentence… **YOU**… So, in their style, they brushed it off and pretended that never happened. So, Penelope continued the conversation.

''And what did she tell you after it all happened?''

''He cheated with her friend… So she is very opinioned and it's my fault. I stopped being interesting to my husband because I went back to school, I was working… And men find that unattractive.''

''Oh, Lizzie… Always the supporter…''

''She suggested plastic surgery…''

''What?"

''Yes, she said I let myself go…''

''That's not true…''

Josie looked at Penelope a bit surprised.

''We are older than we were when I saw you last, but you look amazing Jojo… Maybe your choice of wardrobe should be different, but… I don't see what is Lizzie's problem with how you look?''

''She is blond bombshell now.''

''God!''

''Yes… She doesn't work, she goes to the gym, spends a lot of money on all sorts of treatments… She invited me few times with them and I was bored to death. I am not part of that group.''

''She is still a nightmare…''

''You have no idea…''

Pizza and bottle of wine were finished and it was time to go to bed. Penelope was glad that they got a chance to talk… Josie felt weird telling some of these things to Penelope but she wanted to say much more. Penelope was clearing the table and Josie just spoke all of the sudden.

''He called me frigid.''

''What?''

''He said he cheated because I am frigid and cold… Insensitive.''

''You?''

''Yes…''

Josie looked at Penelope.

''Am I really like that in a relationship?''

Penelope left the plates and glasses in the sink and sat back down next to Josie.

''You are a lot of things in a relationship, but those words don't describe you.''

Josie didn't really believe it and Penelope saw it. She was tipsy enough to tell Josie what was on her mind.

''You are caring, warm, loving, cuddly, cute, funny…sassy from time to time, sexy, fun, adventures, captivating, and very sensitive to people…''

Now Penelope's smile was gone…

''But you are also too selfless and focused on everyone else but you. You let yourself fade out of fear how would others feel about you wanting something… You are afraid to want something and to have it just for yourself. You are scared of hurting Lizzie, your dad, mom…everyone and yet you hurt yourself all the time.''

Josie made very quiet comment.

''I went after something I wanted.''

''And, yet you let me go…''

With that Penelope went to the kitchen and Josie stayed on the sofa with her mouth wide opened.

_How did she know it was about her?_


	3. Chapter 3

Next morning was very awkward. Josie woke up first and went to the kitchen to make some coffee. She had no idea if Hope came home and if Penelope was even there. She noticed in Penelope's room running shoes, so she had no idea what was her running time or it she even did it outside or in the gym. She had no idea about the other girl's live now. She only knew that thigs got awkward last night and she had no idea what to tell Penelope when she sees her. Should she even address the issue after all this time? Just as she was thinking about it, Penelope got into the house. She was in her running gear and she was surprised to see Josie in the kitchen.

''Hey, you scared me.''

''I'm sorry.''

''It's fine… I just got used to not having anyone awake or at home at this time.''

''I am not sure if Hope is back…''

Penelope looked at her watch and shrugged.

''I don't think so… It's too early for her to come back from whatever lover of the night.''

''Is she always like that?''

''Since she and Landon ended it… It's her way to coup with it.''

''How long has it been?''

''About four years.''

''And she still didn't recover?''

''No, she really loved him…I think she still does.''

''Why did it end?''

''He cheated.''

''What?''

''Yes, he cheated on her with some random girl… They had a very bad argument, he got drunk and hooked up with some random girl.''

Josie felt really bad for Hope.

''She was devastated… I was in Africa during that time… I was shocked to see her call.''

''She called you?''

Josie was very surprised by that information.

''Yes, she called me and wanted to talk about them…and all she was feeling… It has ups and downs… During her last down, she almost had human blood… I came back to be with her and help her get better.''

''Why were you in Africa?''

''Learning about magic… And I wanted to be away from the states… I needed space.''

''What were you running from?''

Penelope had no idea what to say. She was not sure that being honest was a good idea.

''You can tell me… I will not judge.''

''You… I was running from you…''

Josie just looked at her surprised.

''Me?''

''I didn't know how to deal with all the anger, pain, resentment and all the feelings I had. So, I packed my bags and pretty much traveled the world to find the calm I needed and the way to put us behind. I had to be far from the States.''

''Why?''

''Because at my moments of anger I wanted to look for you and tell you a lot of not so nice things…''

Josie took a breath.

''I guess I deserved many things you wanted to say.''

''Jojo…''

Hope got in with food for three of them and she sensed that something happened moment before. She just gave them very courious looks.

''What did I miss?''

''Nothing… Where were you?''

''Out… Having fun.''

Penelope just shook her head.

''Go and take a shower. We will take care of the coffee and food.

''I love you Park…''

''I love you to Michaelson… Just go and shower.''

Hope was on her way to the room and then she came back.

''Girls, do you have any plans for today?''

Penelope and Josie looked at one another.

''No, I don't have…''

Josie waited for Penelope to say something.

''I don't have either, but it looks like you do Hope…''

''Spa day…''

There were smiles on other women's faces. Josie smiled.

''I love the idea… Spa day… I really need it…''

Hope was glad Josie liked her idea. She knew all three of them needed some time to relax and vent.

''Yesss! Nice cocktails, massages, checking out hot people at the pool.''

Josie looked at Hope and Hope grinned.

''I know… It will end the usual way…People staring at her tight ass…''

Penelope just rolled her eyes at her friend.

''It's a good ass…''

Hope rolled back her eyes at Penelope.

''Oh, we know!''

''We?''

''Well, Josie has to agree… She dated you…''

Both women looked at Josie expecting some answer.

''Well, it's….''

Penelope had her smirk on her face and Hope had so much fun with how unconfrotable Josie was.

''Yes? I am listening…''

Josie let go of her breath…

''Fine ! You have amazing ass...''

''Thank you Josie!''

Penelope turned to Hope.

''Go and get ready. We need to leave soon in order to enjoy the spa.''

''Ok…''

Hope went to her room and the other two also went to pack and get ready. Josie managed to find her bathing suit and she packed all she needed in a bag. She and Penelope prepared coffee for three of them to have for the ride and Hope showed up refreshed and needing coffee.

''Let's go girls!''

They went in Penelope's car. Hope sat in the back and she was taking a nap and Penelope and Josie were in the front seat. Radio was on so the awkward silence was hidden. Josie's phone was ringing. She got it out of her bag and she saw it was Lizzie calling. By the face she made, Penelope knew who it was. She looked at Josie and smirked.

''Want me to answer it?''

Josie looked at her and started laughing.

''She would have heart attack.''

''My offer still stands.''

''Thank you, but no…''

She slided the green button and answered.

''Yes Lizzie…''

''What took you so long Josie?''

''My phone was on the bottom of the bag. I answered as soon as I got it out.''

''Never mind…. I am calling to tell you that we are coming at Wednesday to Mystic Falls.''

''We?''

''Yes, me, Michael, Josh and Dona.''

''So, you are coming with my husband and his mistress?''

''Stop being dramatic Josie… It's not like you care about him. That is a reason why he is with someone else.''

''Why are you coming? Is that a social visit?''

''Well, Michael and I want to see dad… and you… And Josh and Dona are bringing the papers…''

''So, our divorce is close to being resolved?''

''Yes, as soon as you sign he is calling his lawyer to fax him the papers so he can do what he has to do to end it all.''

''Ok… See you then.''

''See you Josie… Soon you will be single woman again.''

''Yey me!''

She put phone in her bag and she noticed that Penelope was looking at her.

''Are you ok Jojo?''

''I am ok…''

''If you need something…''

''I know… Thank you Penelope.''

''You are welcome Jojo…''

''I just wish they were… I don't know… It feels stupid.''

''No, tell me.''

''I wish he was not bringing her. I am not jealous, but there are some things that are between me and my husband. She has nothing to do there.''

''I get it.''

''And Lizzie would probably insist we go to some dinner or something… And I don't want to do it.''

''Why?''

''They are all paired up…''

There was an evil smirk at Penelope's face.

''Well, if it comes to dinner… You know I would go with you.''

''What?''

''It would be fun… Just imagine Lizzie's face if she sees us enter the restaurant together, holding hands and all…''

Josie smiled at Penelope.

''That would be fun to see…''

''I know… And my husband's face would also be…priceless…''

''Then, it's a date Saltzman.''

''It's a date Park.''

Hope opened her eyes and just looked at them.

''It's going to be hell living with two of you…''

''Why Michaelson?''

''You really want me to say the actual words?''

''What words?''

''You are sickening cute…''

Two girls looked at one another and smiled. Hope just rolled her eyes.

''And other thing… My guess is that it wouldn't be such a big lie that Penelope is your date for dinner. My guess is that she will be there as your actual date… Girls, just get back together and get all three of us out of this misery.''

Penelope just wanted Hope to shut up.

''Michaelson, sleep.''

Josie looked at two other women confused.

''How will me and Penelope getting back together end your misery?''

''So, I wouldn't have to watch her shut down. She haven't been with anyone since you broke up… and it has been some time.''

Josie was surprised, Penelope had facial expression as she was about to kill Hope.

''Hope is joking?''

Penelope didn't say anything. She just kept driving. Now it downed on Josie that it might be true.

''Is that true Penny?''

''Maybe…''


	4. Chapter 4

Their spa day could start. Girls were in their robes and bathing suits ready to enjoy the day. Hope suggested that they go first to the pool and after some swimming they could go for the massages. Penelope and Josie loved the idea. It was closed pool, so the girls didn't have to use any sunblock, they could just enjoy and watch people around them. Hope made too many comments about the guys they saw and it made Josie laugh. She found it funny how the other girl was boy crazy.

''You just had sex with someone and now you are watching someone new? I honestly admire it Hope. I wouldn't be able to do it.''

''Oh, Josie… Life is too short… I don't have any intention of spending it like nun.''

''I am not a nun…''

''Are you sure? How many people have you slept with in life?''

Josie blushed a bit…

''Hope, that is inappropriate question.''

''Why? We are friends… What is the magic number?''

''Three...''

''Nun!''

''I was never in a situation for more. I was in two long relationships and next person I married.''

Hope turned to Penelope to ask her the same question, but she just gave her a look.

''No way!''

''Come on! I am very curious…''

''I am not talking about my past lovers…''

''So, there were some people you slept with?''

Penelope made very serious face.

''Hope, I am not a virgin…''

''I know… Josie made sure of that.''

And there was the familiar blush. Josie was red as her bathing suit.

''Hope!''

'"What? It's well known you were each other's firsts... But what I want to know…''

Penelope interrupted her.

''Hope, stop it… You are making the entire situation very uncomfortable.''

''Why?''

''Because it's private… ''

''We are just talking about sex… Why are you such a prude?''

''I am not…''

''Then tell me how many people have you slept with?''

''Why does it matter? Do you know how many people you slept with?''

''In past two years…. Hm…. Forty men and ten girls.''

Josie was surprised.

''What?''

''I keep tabs… So, I don't forget them… Now, tell us your magic number…''

Penelope rolled her eyes…

''There are no magic numbers… I don't see sex as a pass time or something like that. I sleep with someone because they matter or I love them. I don't sleep around… It means something to me.''

''Stop stalling… Tell us the number…''

''One…And I almost slept with someone else… But it was not right…''

''What?''

''That is my number…Now, I am going into the pool… I hope you are happy now Hope… You have all of our tabs.''

She took off her robe and went to the edge of the pool. She jumped in and dived almost half of the pool. Josie was pretty shocked by what Penelope said. _Just one?! That meant that she was her first and her last. _She looked at Hope who was as shocked as Josie was.

''Wow! You really did a number on her….''

''What just happened?!''

''Our beloved Penelope never got over you…''

''But… How? Why?''

''I don't know Josie… All I know is that this idiot still loves you.''

''How do you know?''

''It has been years since you ended it, and she spent them alone… That means something.''

''She said she sleeps with someone when she cares… Maybe she didn't meet anyone.''

''Come on! Look at her…''

Josie turned to Penelope and watcher her getting ready to dip into pool. She was in a tiny black bikini. She had many heads turn as she passed them.

'' Look how people stare at her… She is wanted… everyone wants her… And you say she didn't meet anyone… Come on!''

''What do you want me to say? I have no idea what is the reason she is single…''

Hope rolled her eyes at Josie. To her answer was more than clear…

''That she loves you. That is the reason… Penelope Park is in love with you and that's why she is single.''

''Still?''

''Yes, still… She is one of those people that don't let you in…but when they do, you are in their heart forever.''

''We were kids…''

''You still have feelings for her too.''

''I…''

''Josie, I know you… You turned pail when you saw her in the towel and for a minute believed we were an item…''

''I was just surprised.''

''Joisie… You still have feelings for her….or at least some sort of attraction.''

''It's impossible not to be attracted to her. Look at her.''

Penelope was getting out of the pool and it looked like she was walking in some sort of slow motion. She came to the towel and took a seat.

''Water is amazing…''

Josie was just looking at her and Hope was observing them both. She got up and took off her robe.

''I'll go for a swim too… This hungover is killing me.''

Penelope and Josie were alone. None of them dared to speak. They spent next few minutes in silence and then Penelope got up.

''I am going to the sauna.''

''Ok, I'll wait for Hope.''

''Ok…''

Penelope went to the sauna and it was empty. She was glad there were no intruders and she could have moment to herself. She leaned to the wall and closed her eyes. She heard the door open and she smiled.

''Hey Jojo…''

''How did you know it was me?''

''I always know…''

''How?''

''Some might say I am a witch…''

She smirked at Josie and she just shook her head.

''You are an ass…''

''What do you want me to say?''

''Truth would be amazing…''

''I always know when you enter the room… I feel you Josie… I always did…''

Josie wished she never asked… Now there was this awkward moment again.

''Don't sweat it.''

''Ha…ha… Very funny… We are in the sauna…''

''I know…''

There was moment of silence before Josie spoke.

''I always knew too… I would feel you too…''

''That's nice.''

''It was… And there was time when it was not that nice…''

''Why?''

''It hurt too much to see you…''

''Why?''

''Because you left me and stopped loving me…''

''I never stopped loving you.''

''And why did you leave me?''

''Because I believed you didn't love me… You stopped loving me Josie…''

''I never did!''

Penelope looked at her shocked…surprised…

''What?''

''I never stopped loving you… That's why I am so stuck and my marriage failed… I was never over you… How could I build a life with someone loving you?!''

''I don't know… I didn't date after you… I was not ready… I still am not ready…''

''It's been years Penelope.''

''I know… But I can't…''

''Why?''

''No one would ever be you…''

Before they could continue the talk, an older man came in and took a seat very close to them. Both girls saw it as a signal to end the conversation. Penelope put her hand on the bench and Josie put hers over Penelope's. As soon as she touched Penelope she felt something in the pit of her stomach…like electricity spreading all over her body. She just stared at her and all of the sudden Penelope opened her eyes and winked at her. Josie blushed and looked somewhere else. Just as Penelope was about to tease Josie, Hope got in.

''There you are… Oh, I see you have company…''

Older man felt like he was interrupting something so he got out and left three of them alone.

''So, what did I miss?''

'' Nothing Michaelson… Nice and quiet moment that you had to screw up…''

''Nice Park, very nice…''

''I love you too…''

''I got a phone number from a girl…''

Hope had an evil smile on her face. She was proud of new conquest. Penelope had a small smile. She admired Hope for being on the dating scene…even with the one night stands and some causal things, she was trying to get over Landon… Now, after the talk she had with Josie, she had no idea what will happen now with two of them, but she sure did admire Hope for being out there.

''What's wrong with her?''

''Nothing…''

Penelope smiled… But now Hope had even more evil smile. Josie took her water and started drinking. She loved Penelope's and Hope's banters, but she preferred to be on the sidelines… She was no match to two of them…she never was.

'' Well, many things actually… She asked for your number Park but I told her that two of you are married, so she apologized and gave it to me. ''

Josie chocked on her water and Penelope was shocked to hear what Hope just said.

''You did what?!''

''Oh, and we have double date tonight…''

Josie looked at Penelope and Hope in horror.

''I have no words for you Michaelson….''

''She is hot…and smart.''

''Of course she is smart… She wanted my number…''

''Come on Park. If I gave her your number you would have found an excuse not to go out with her or even to ruin your date…and friend zone her after ten minutes in the restaurant.''

''You still had no right…''

''I like her.''

''You don't know her.''

''But I want to get to know her.''

''Get to know her or sleep with her?''

''That is the way of getting to know someone too… Come on…I really like her… Like her enough not to think only about having sex with her… Help the girl out.''

Penelope turned to Josie who just shrugs her shoulders.

''When is the date?''

''Tonight at nine.''

''I hate you Hope…''

Josie looked at two of them.

''Maybe we should head home for me and P to adjust our stories and pick what to wear.''

Hope looked at Josie a bit confused.

''Why does it matter what you wear? It's my date.''

''Hey! This one always looks hot as hell… I have to find something that matches…''

Penelope had huge grin on her face.

''You should listen to my WIFE Michaelson… She knows best.''

''Shut up Penelope!''

''You see, we are married for less than a minute and she is already bossy…''

Josie got up and turned to two other girls.

''Let's go!''

During the entire ride Josie was trying to figure out what to wear where to go and she was very nervous and excited… Penelope drove in silence and few times she had smile on her face when Josie would get carried away in her blabber. When they got into the house, she went straight to her room to look for an outfit, Hope went to hers to take a shower and Penelope just started laughing very loud.

''I am surrounded by idiots…''


	5. Chapter 5

Josie was almost ready for the date...Hope's date… Since Hope told them it would be causal she had now many ideas what she could put on. Her bed was covered with different combinations and she was trying to pick the best option. She picked jeans, black heels and black slim shirt… Penelope entered her room dressed in a pretty much similar way. Instead she had one shoulder black top and her heels were black sandals. Josie started laughing.

''We look like we wanted to dress the same.''

''I guess great minds think alike...''

''I agree…So, hair up or down?''

''Down… You haven't had it down for so long…''

''My curls are wild…''

''Come to my room…''

Josie followed Penelope to her room and the other girl got her to sit in front of the vanity and she took some hair products and got Josie's hair to look amazing. It was down, but Penelope took her hair from the sides and braided it and it got the problematic part of the hair under control and the rest was down and looking good.

'' I guess the hair problem is out of the way now.''

''Yes… What's next?''

Josie looked at the floor and blushed…

''Wedding rings? Or something to appear married…''

''Ah, that… I could kill Hope for telling that girl that we were married.''

''What do we do with that? I still have my ring… Do you have something that you can use?''

'' I have something WE could use.''

''What is that?''

Penelope opened her jewelry box and found her aunts wedding ring that was made out of two bands. She gave one to Josie and the other she put on her finger. Josie was breathless. She knew that ring and she remembered it as one of Penelope's most precious possessions.

''I don't want you to use your old ring… It's something that should stay in the box. You are done with that man and marriage.''

''Thank you Penelope.''

Josie put Penelope's ring on her finger and there was small smile on her face. She and Penelope always imagined using that ring as their wedding bands. Penelope loved her aunt and it was very painful to her to learn that she passed. So, the ring was reminder to her aunt Aurelia and something she wanted to share with Josie when the time comes.

Josie was sneaking looks at their hands and there was strange feeling of excitement seeing they have matching rings. They were married for the night.

''Now we are ready to go Jojo…''

''Yes, we are P.''

''So, what's the story?''

Penelope just shrugged.

''We will go with the flow…''

''Do you think it would work?''

''I am sure it will be ok.''

Hope was in the living room dressed in a deep red dress, heels and very nice makeup…

''Oh, the Saltzman-Park ladies are ready….''

Penelope rolled her eyes at Hope and Josie just blushed.

''Let's go Hope. We don't want to be late to your date.''

They got into the car and Penelope started to drive. Hope was sitting beside her and Josie was in the back. She found it cute how girls were dressed in the similar manner and what got her attention was the ring she saw on their hands. She knew Penelope had her aunts rings and she remembered the back story if them being potentially their wedding rings someday. She found it very cute that they picked those rings as wedding bands.

'' I see you have the suitable bling?''

''You said we were marred… We had to have something to point to that direction.''

''I love it… Do you want us to stop by at some place where you can actually get married?''

Penelope rolled her eyes at her.

''No, we are fine Hope…''

''I was just asking…''

They arrived to the restaurant and Hope got out of the car to greet the girl that was already there. Penelope and Josie stayed in the car and Josie kept Penelope company when she was parking the car. They got out and Penelope noticed that Hope was pointing at them. They started walking toward Hope and the girl. She noticed the girl was looking at them somehow strange. That gave Penelope an idea.

''I think we should hold hands. She is looking at us weird.''

''Oh, ok…''

Penelope took Josie's hand and few times she pulled Josie close and kissed her cheek. Josie was blushing and feeling like kid again. Penelope made her feel like she is sixteen again and that was something she was not sure how she felt about. They got to Hope and her date and the girl introduced herself.

''Hi, my name is Marley…''

''Hi… I am Penelope and this is Josie…''

Marley held Penelope's hand a bit longer than she should have.

''Nice to meet you….''

Josie noticed that and all she could think of was if Penelope liked her. She noticed that Penelope was polite, but very distant.

''Likewise…''

They entered the restaurant and they were ushered to their table. It was nice table for four with a view on the lake. Josie loved the view. It reminded her of going to the lake with Penelope and watching stars.

''So, Hope tells me you are married… How long have you been married?''

Penelope looked at Josie and she nodded for her to speak…

''Not for long…''

That got the girl confused and Hope feeling uncomfortable.

''Oh, Hope said you've been together forever…''

Josie jumped in.

''We've been together since we were fifteen… And Hope loves to joke that we are old married couple… But marriage is pretty new…''

Penelope looked at Hope and smirked.

''Yes, it feels like we've been married for less than a day…''

''That is nice… That means that excitement is still there…''

''Oh, when it comes to two of them, it's never gone…''

Both Penelope and Josie gave her a look. She better stop talking. Marley turned to Penelope again.

''So, how do you know Hope.''

''We all went to school together…''

''Oh, so a long friendship…''

''Yes, and we live together…''

''All three of you?''

''Yes…. It's pretty fun… Like long slumber party…''

''No, it's more like living with parents. Two of them are no fun…''

Penelope simply had to comment…

''And we get to send her to her room when she is not behaving… And so far, there was no spanking involved…''

Penelope winked at Hope and Hope was getting a bit pissed for the teasing…

''So, how does it work to live together? Married couple and single Hope…''

''It's ok… We have been friends for so long that we know each other's habits and we are doing ok…''

''Must be fun!''

''I can assure you that with Hope and Penelope it's never boring… They have such a cute banters and nicknames…''

Their food came and they ate in silence. Penelope was the one who broke it. Josie noticed that Marley liked that Penelope payed attention to her.

''So, tell us something about yourself?''

''Hm… I am finishing my master's in education… I teach in Mystic Falls high…''

''What do you teach?''

''Social studies…''

''Nice…''

After diner Marley suggested they go out to a club. Josie and Penelope were not really into it but they said yes for Hope. Hope went with Marley and Penelope and Josie went in her car. Car ride was interesting. Josie had to know where Penelope is standing with the girl. Marley was fliting with her little bit too much for Josie's taste.

''So, how do you like her?''

''She is ok…''

''She kept looking at you…''

Penelope didn't notice that.

''Really?''

''Yes…''

''I haven't noticed.''

''That makes two of you… Hope and you can be blind sometimes.''

''I am not interested in her…''

''Really?''

''Yes… I was just trying to be polite.''

''Well she likes you.''

''I don't like her…''

Josie smiled…

''Now, we show her where her place is…''

''And how do you suggest we do that Jojo?''

Penelope was very curious to know where is Josie's mind going with this..

''You'll see… We are going to the club…A lot can happen there… ''

She winked at Penelope and Penelope smiled at her.

''Now I am in a state of panic… That smile is scary…''

''You should be scared Park…''

They parked and met with Hope and Marley in front of the club. Josie held Penelope's hand and flirted with her. Penelope sort of liked it. It felt like they were starting the relationship. Music was good and Marley was bringing cocktails and Josie got a little more relaxed. She noticed how Marley flirted with Penelope and she was now doing something about it. She took Penelope's hand and led her to the dancefloor.

''What is this all about? You hate dancing…''

''We should give Hope and the girl some space…''

''Oh, so it's for Hope…''

''And I am in a mood for dancing…''

''You are drunk…''

''No, I am not… I am just a bit tipsy...''

Josie noticed that Hope went to the restroom and Marley was getting ready to come to them. Josie was not having it. She pulled Penelope into a kiss. Penelope broke the kiss after some time and smiled at Josie.

''Where did that come from?''

''I don't know… I told you she should be put to her place…''

''By us kissing?''

''She is on a date with Hope and keeps flirting with you…I am not having it! For Hope…''

Penelope smirked…

''For Hope?''

''Yes, for Hope…''

''Ok… Jojo… Then let's keep the appearances for Hope…''

Hope and Marley were coming to them. Josie put her hand around Penelope and gave them a beautiful smile.

''Having fun girls?''

Hope smirked at them.

''Not as much as two of you are having…. Who knew you still had it in you…after all this time…''

''Time is irrelevant when you are with Penelope…''

She kissed Penelope's cheek and smiled at her.

''Oh, baby, that's so cute…''

She gave Josie peck on the lips and took her hand.

''We are going to get some drinks? You girls want something?''

''No… We are good.''

''Ok… Let's go baby…''

Each time Josie noticed that Marley was watching them she would kiss Penelope or do something coupley to get the message clear… Penelope was off the market. Night got even more crazy at one point. Josie and Penelope were very tipsy and slow dancing. They haven't danced like that for years and it was nice, it was somehow familiar and Josie loved having Penelope back in her arms. Penelope's arms were around Josie's middle and their foreheads were touching. Out of nowhere very spontaneous kiss happened. It was not about Marley, Hope or keeping the facade of the couple. It was just Josie and Penelope kissing because they wanted to… It was very gentle at the beginning and turning into very hot kiss. When air became an issue, they broke the kiss and Josie smiled at Penelope…

''Hey…''

''Hey Jojo…''

They looked around and there was no Hope or the other girl. Only thing Penelope saw were two girls that she knew. They were shocked, stunned and lost for words.

''Good evening Miss Park…''


	6. Chapter 6

Penelope looked at the girls and that was the last thing they really needed. She smiled at them.

''Girls… Shouldn't you be at school?''

''We will sneak in around five.''

''You better head back now!''

''We had no idea you were taken… At school everyone says you are single.''

''It's a bit complicated…''

''Your girlfriend is hot Miss Park.''

Penelope blushed and had her typical smirk on.

''Thank you girls.''

''How long are you together.''

''As I said, it's complicated.''

Josie was surprised to see her talk to two young girls. She was tipsy enough to be very territorial. She came and hugged Penelope from the back.

''I was looking for you babe…''

She kissed her cheek and Penelope put her hands over Josie's. She believed it was for the best. If they go down, they go down in flames….first thing tomorrow… Penelope took Josie's hand and got her out of the club. They got into the car and Penelope drove them home.

''Do you think Hope is there with that girl?''

''I honestly have no idea.''

''She kept staring at you entire evening.''

''I didn't notice.''

Josie rolled her eyes at Penelope.

''How is that possible? You always see everything…''

''I was watching you… I had no interest in her.''

Josie smiled at her.

''Always a sweet talker.''

''No, I am honest.''

When they got to the house, they saw a car parked in front of the house.

''They are here.''

''I see Jojo…''

''What do we do now?''

''What do you mean?''

''Where do we sleep?''

''In bed.''

''Yours or mine?''

Penelope smiled at Josie and told her that they can sleep in her room. She is used to her own bed. They got into the house and found Hope and Marley making out on the couch.

''Hey girls… How was your night?''

Penelope glared at Hope…

''It was fun… Now we are off to bed.''

''Have a good night.''

''So do you…''

Marley winked at her.

''Oh, we will…''

Josie didn't like it and Penelope finally noticed that Marley is interested in her. They went around the corner and Josie went into her room to change. She was in her sleep shirt and she got her tooth brush. She got into Penelope's room and found her in the bathroom brushing her teeth. She showed her a toothbrush and Penelope invited her to brush them together. They stood in front of Penelope's mirror and Josie started to laugh.

''It feels like it has been million years since we did this together.''

''Yes, it feels like that.''

Josie was silent and then she smiled.

''MG's party… It was the last time we brushed our teeth together.''

Penelope smirked and looked at her.

''Well, we did more than that… I had no idea you are opened to it…''

''Penelope….''

''What?''

Josie just shook her head.

''You are….''

''What?''

''Insane…''

''I know…''

They finished in the bathroom and went back to the room. Penelope turned to Josie.

''Let's sleep. We have classes in six hours.''

They got into bed and Penelope started laughing.

''What's so funny?''

''We sleep on the same sides of the bed as we used to… You closer to the window and me closer to the bathroom.''

''Good night Penny…''

''Good night Jojo…''

Penelope didn't have nightmares for the first time since…long time…. She woke up at six when her alarm started to ring. She realized she was cuddled up to Josie and being a big spoon just like before. She woke Josie up and they started getting ready for work. They didn't try to wake Hope up. Josie and Penelope had breakfast together and then went to school. They ignored the events of the previous night and pretended that they didn't wake up cuddled up to one another. Penelope showed her the locker she would be using in the teacher lounge and got her a key to the classroom.

''I am nervous.''

''I know. I was too on my first day.''

''What helped you?''

''Thinking about how it will be over soon.''

''Not helping P.''

''You will do good Jojo…''

They were walking down the corridor when they run into same two students from the club. Josie turned pail.

''Miss Park…''

''Anna, Lena….''

They looked at Josie a bit surprised.

''This is Miss Saltzman… She will be your history of magic teacher.''

''Oh… OK...''

They didn't expect woman from last night to be a new teacher. But part of them found it very interested. They overheard that headmaster's daughter just came back from somewhere and she was already with Miss Park? That could mean two things, one is that Miss Park works fast or that they knew one another from before. Anna always had a crush on her so in her mind, without doubt, Miss Park had game.

'' See you in class girls...''

''See you Miss Park.''

They went and Josie looked at her.

''They are our students.''

''Yes.''

''And you didn't tell me last night.''

''If I did, you would be in a state of panic. We avoided that.''

''The blond girl has a crush on you.''

''I hate blonds… I have trauma from your sister… I stay away from them.''

Josie rolled her eyes at Penelope.

''You are an idiot.''

''I know… Let's go to class.''

Josie was nervous and excited about her new job. She needed fresh start after her failed marriage and all. Kids were pretty ok with her. She was sure they behaved because she was headmaster's daughter, but she wanted to believe she made her class fun. She had two classes free so she wondered around the school. Some memories were coming back to her and she had smile on her face. She remembered spending hours with MG playing cards and hours they spent talking about his crush on Lizzie. She continued walking and she got to the other corridor with classrooms. One door was opened and she heard Penelope's voice. She had dark magic lesson. She was standing in the center of the classroom and she was teaching. All eyes were on her and everyone listened to her completely taken by her and things she was talking about. Josie stood in the corner and watched Penelope move around and interact with her students when they got to the part of the lesson when they could participate in. She was sitting on her desk and answering questions of very eager students. Josie felt proud of what Penelope became and how her life took unexpected turn. Long time ago, she was sure that Penelope would never be the one to teach. She always had so much knowledge but her patience was something that was missing. After the bell, kids got out and Josie got into the classroom. Penelope's back was turned to the door and she was looking for something in her bag. Josie took a seat on one of the desks and Penelope just spoke.

''It was such a blast from the past moment Jojo… You lurking in the dark corners to watch me do something… I had no idea I would miss that.''

She turned and Josie blushed.

''How did you know?''

''I told you… I've always known.''

''And you never said anything?''

''I didn't want you to feel bad and uncomfortable.''

''Oh, God!''

''What?''

''I am surprised you choose not to torture me with that knowledge.''

Penelope just smirked.

''I knew it would come handful later…much later…''

She started walking out and then she turned.

''Are you coming or you want to stare at my amazing ass as you called it?''

Josie started laughing.

''Things that leave your mouth sometimes…''

''What? You did say it and I know for a fact that you always had a thing for my… bottom…''

Josie narrowed her eyes at Penelope…

''I have feeling that we are not talking only about your butt.''

''I have no idea where did you get that conclusion from.''

''Walk Park! We have lunch now…''

''I am more brunch kind of a girl…''

She winked at Josie who blushed right away.

''You are insufferable.''

''Oh, Jojo…you have no idea.''

''I do… I do…''

They walked to the dining hall and Josie felt like she was sixteen again how easily Penelope made her blush and feel things. She was again smitten girl and she sort of liked that feeling.


	7. Chapter 7

Monday and Tuesday flew by pretty fast for the girls. Hope loved how Josie got relaxed and fun again. She and Penelope were getting closer and they even got to their teasing and making jokes phase that Hope really loved. At school they were very mature and perfect teachers, but at home this trio was having so much fun and acting very childish. When Wednesday came, it was clear that Josie was feeling some anxiety. Hope was out of school due to some meetings and Penelope tried to calm her down the best she knew how. Lizzie made reservation for dinner and told Josie to come to their hotel around six so they can sign the papers and finish it for good. Josie was ready to get divorced, but was not ready to be watched like she was some sort of reject and only single person, beside her dad in the room. Penelope found her sitting on the bed in her underwear looking at her closet.

''Jojo, what's up?''

''I have to get ready for dinner… I don't' want to go… I have nothing to wear… And they will all look at me as some sort of poor Josie, she got dupmed and she is alone….''

''How much time do you have before you have to leave?''

''And hour?''

''Good… Let's go to my room.''

Josie followed Penelope and went to her room. Penelope sent her to sit on her bed and came back from the closet with two dresses. They were tight black dresses that were a bit above Josie's knees. They were sexy, elegant and she looked good. Penelope got her to sit in front of her vanity and she did her makeup and hair. She got Josie's hair in a bun, gave her some nice earrings and her nice high heels. They were not the usual high Penelope loved, but they were high compared to what Josie would wear. Josie picked the dress with small cleavage and she really loved how she looked.

''You look hot Jojo…''

''I feel hot P…''

She stood in front of Penelope's mirror and enjoyed how she looked. Now, no one could feel pity for her or say anything bad. She turned back to Penelope and gave her one of the mischievous looks she used to give her.

''Would you come as my plus one?''

''I thought you'd never ask…''

Penelope went to her closet and showed up in white dress with red flowers and red shoes. Dress was very conservative compared to what Penelope usually wears but she looked amazing.

''Wow! That is pretty dress, but so not typical hot and sexy Penelope Park.''

''This world has seen Penelope Park in many editions. But it is the first time that she will be seen as someone's plus one. I appreciate you calling me hot and sexy, but it's not about me tonight. This dinner is about you Jojo. You are the star of the evening and you are the one that deserves all the attention. I am there to hold your hand and anoy the hell out of Lizzie.''

Josie smiled at that.

''I knew there was more to it than being my plus one.''

''No, it's about you… Lizzie is just a bonus.''

''Let's go and sign the papers.''

''Ok..''

Penelope took her purse and they got into the car. She noticed how Josie was nervous and how much effort she was putting in being calm. She parked the car and turned to Josie.

''Jojo, listen to me… You will be fine… You will be ok… Today one phase of your life ends… You are free to live it as you want and with who you want…''

''Thank you P…''

''I am here for you…Every step of the way. I promise.''

Josei took her hand and turned to the side. She saw her sister, husband and the entire entourage coming toward the hotel where they were eating.

''I guess it's time.''

Josie was about to leave the car when Penelope pulled her back. She gave her a kiss and when she pulled away Josie was surprised and shocked.

''What was that for?''

''Little boost of confidence…. It used to help before.''

They got out of the car and Josie took her hand. Penelope was surprised by that.

''It still does… I hate how well you know me.''

''I know…''

They got in and Penelope let go of Josie's hand.

''What are you doing?''

''Letting you make an entrance. I will be watching and coming soon. I promise…''

''Ok… Here goes nothing…''

Josie was about to go to face all of them when she turned back and kissed Penelope.

''I really needed that.''

''Go Jojo and show them who is the boss…''

''So, it's about you Park again?''

''Very funny Jojo… Go!''

She took a breath and went in. Lizzie saw her first and she was surprised to see Josie that pretty and looking happy in a way. Next person to be surprised was Josie's husband. He never saw her looking that sexy and confident…

''Hello Josie.''

''Josh…''

She vawed at everyone and turned back to him.

''Where are the papers?''

''Don't you want to have a drink or something first?''

''Buiseness first and then all sorts of pleasure.''

She winked at him and he was shocked. This was not the woman he was married to. He gave her papers and she signed them.

''Now, all the celebrations and drinking can start…''

''You are a single woman now…''

She just smiled…

''What are we drinking? I think this demands some champagne or something… My guess is that Dona agrees.''

She was a bit uncomfortable.

''Why do you mention me?''

''Because you are finally not going to be a mistress… Congratulations…''

''You are bitter because you are lonely and single… And you are sorry now that Josh left you.''

Just as Josie was about to say something Penelope walked in. She didn't see her, but she saw Lizzie's face. She came to their table and put her hand on Josie's shoulder.

''Sorry I am late babe… I was detained a bit.''

She gave Josie a bit lingering kiss that was very hot.

''It's ok…''

Penelope turned to everyone and gave them one of her magic I am pretending to be innocent smiles.

''Hi, I am Penelope...''

Josie smiled and took her hand.

''My partner…''

Dona rolled her eyes at them.

''Partner?''

''Yes, I think we are too old to be calling one another girlfriend…''

Penelope smiled at that.

''Well, since your divorce will be finalized soon… We can always switch to fiancée or even wife… ''

That comment surprised everyone, even Josie. She looked at Penelope who was looking at the wine card like she didn't drop that sort of bomb in the comments. Lizzie just rolled her eyes and commented.

''As I would allow it.''

Josei was the one to react to it.

''Last time you picked who I marry, and look how it turned out. I think that now it's my turn…''

She smiled at Lizzie and continued.

'' You know better than anyone how long I wanted to be Mrs. Park.''

She intertwined Penelope's and her fingers.

''Ever since I was fourteen I wanted to marry Penny and have life with her….''

They noticed the surprised looks around the table. Penelope kissed Josie's hand and smiled at her.

''It's true… We even had venue, dresses and all picked at the age of sixteen...By the way… I am still rooting for Saltzman-Park… Only Park would be… I don't know… I would miss your last name.''

Lizzie's husband was surprised by this.

''You were together before?''

''Yes, since we were about fourteen- fifteen and we broke up after the graduation… We got into very messy argument and we ended it…''

''I had no idea Josie was with…a girl…''

''I am sure Lizzie doesn't talk about it… Your wife was never really our biggest fan.''

Josh looked at them and it looked like he was not ok with the revelation.

''And you never told me about this?''

''You never asked.''

''How was I supposed to know about your past with women?''

''You never asked about the people I dated.''

''So, we didn't work out because you are lesbian?''

Penelope intervened.

''No, you didn't work out because you are an idiot and a cheater. No one in their right mind cheats on woman like Josie… She is a force of nature and she deserves to be loved and appreciated… And you didn't do it. You betrayed her and left her for someone who can't compare to her.''

Penelope took her hand and smiled.

''Thank you…''

Josh was taken a bit by that.

''Why are you thanking me?''

''Because your mistake brought her back to me and brought us back to life both… So, thank you for being a cheating bastard. We would have never gotten back together without you.''

Their waiter came to take their order. Josh and the rest gave their orders and now it was Josie's and Penelope's turn.

'' I will have glass of Shiraz and pasta with vegetables.''

''That is good idea… I will have the same wine and steak with four chees souse.''

''Yummy…''

''We can share Jojo…''

''Sure Penny…''

Lizzie was watching them and she was so angry. She didn't understand how it was possible for her sister to get back with Penelope after so many years that fast. She was watching them like hawk. She saw all the looks and lingering touches and smiles. It looked to her almost the same as it was when they were in high school. Only difference was that now Josie didn't care what she thought about them and how she felt about that relationship. The rest of the people were watching them too. They ate, had inside jokes, chatted with other people, and held hands under the table when Penelope noticed how uncomfortable Josie was. She really was Josie's plus one and she gave it all to make this dinner about Josie shining and looking like she really is, young beautiful woman who was finally out of bad marriage ready to live and love again…or maybe let herself really live the love she already felt for someone.

After dinner they left the table and Josie took Penelope's hand. She turned to Josh and smiled.

''Well, I guess this is it… I wish you all the best and thank you again for helping me get back to Penelope. You really changed my life… You showed me what is my path and one more time you showed me that my sister will not stand by me… Have a nice evening…. Me and my girl have some celebrating to do… ''

She smiled at them and she and Penelope left the restaurant. They walked to the car and Penelope noticed all the gears moving inside of Josie's head.

''Are you ok Jojo?''

''I had no idea I had it in me… Thank you for tonight…''

''You are welcome… But I did nothing.''

''You did everything… You stood by me and that is a lot.''

''I will always stand by you Jojo…''

Josie pulled Penelope into a kiss without thinking about it. They broke the kiss and she pressed her forehead against Penelope's.

'' I love you P…''

Penelope stood there completely shocked…


	8. Chapter 8

Josie's smile faded. Now she felt like fool. She said she loved Penelope and she didn't say it back… She didn't say anything. She entered the car and feared how awkward the ride would be. Why did she have to say that? Evening was amazing and she had to ruin it. Penelope got into the car and put the key in.

''Me too…''

Josie turned to her surprised.

'"What?''

''I love you too…''

''You do?''

''I thought that was a given… I've always loved you Jojo…''

Josie pulled Penelope into a kiss. Penelope broke the kiss and started the car. When they arrived to the house, light were off. Penelope was sure that Hope was somewhere out. Josie unlocked the door and they got in. They found the note saying that Hope would be staying at Marley's place. Penelope put the message back on the table and made a joke.

''Two nights in a row… Maybe we'll see the wedding soon?''

Josie laughed.

''You are mean Penelope.''

''No, I am not… They usually don't last longer than one night.''

''Maybe this one is different?''

''I don't know… I am not sure what to think.''

''Maybe we should give them a chance…''

''I agree.''

Penelope opened the fridge and looked into it.

''What are you in a mood for Jojo?''

''Some more wine?''

''I don't think we have any…''

''And what do we have?''

''Some beer and tequila…''

''That never ends well.''

Penelope just looked at her and smirked.

''Mind out of the gutter….''

''I didn't say anything…''

''I know where your mind left.''

''I didn't say anything Josie…''

''Come on, I know you… I know your mind went to that night on the roof.''

''It was a good night…''

''It was…BUT we are not talking about it.''

''Who knew you were that kinky Jojo…''

''Penelope!''

''What?''

''I said we are not talking about it…''

Penelope got the bottle and glasses to the table. She took off her shoes and took a seat on the coutch. She poured them a drink and they had their first shot.

''I always wanted to ask…Did you ever tell Lizzie what her favorite scarf was used for?''

Josie blushed.

''No… She has no idea…''

Penelope smirked and whispered into Josie's ear…

''Did you ever wash it?''

Josie gave her an evil smile…

''No…''

''Ha, and then you say I have dirty mind and I am deviant one….''

''You corrupted me Park.''

''Honey, you were already corrupted… I just freed that part of you.''

Josie didn't say anything. She just smiled.

''It was the sweetest revenge on Lizzie… She wore that scarf very often.''

''Oh, God… if she only knew…''

Josie took another shot.

''She still uses it…''

''But I guess she washed it.''

Josie looked at Penelope with an evil grin.

''She can wash the scarf but not the images from my head.''

''That was fun night.''

''I already said that.''

''I know Penelope… I heard you…''

''I know.''

They had two more shots.

''You were always more adventurous after you drink.''

''No, I was just less ashamed…''

''Ashamed of what?''

''My desires.''

''Jojo.. You could have told me anything.''

''I know that now… But before I was really ashamed of what I wanted.''

''Why?''

''I don't know… It was all new and I was not sure what was right or wrong way of doing it.''

''There is no right or wrong Jojo…''

''Peter wouldn't agree with you.''

Penelope remembered the story he told them one night on the roof about the girl and some very messy situation.

''Where did you get that? I forgot about it.''

''How could you P?''

'' I suppressed it.''

After few more shots, they got into some deeper conversations.

''Would you say that we were happy?''

''Yes, Jojo… We were incredibly happy…''

''We were… I sort of miss that time.''

''Me too…''

There was short silence and they had a shot again.

''Jojo, what would make you happy?''

Josie had no idea what has gotten into her. She looked at Penelope and bit her lip.

''For you to take me to bed.''

Penelope froze…they both did… She was under the impression that it was her mind working overtime and that Josie actually didn't say that. She got up to put the alcohol back to the fridge. It was apparently too much. She wanted Josie, but she knew it was too soon. She felt Josie's hand on hers and Josie's body behind her. She closed the fridge and turned Penelope to face her. She pushed her to the door and kissed her hard. They made out and Penelope broke the kiss. She leaned into Josie and put their foreheads together. She was trying to catch her breath.

''Are you sure Jojo?''

''Yes…''

Penelope took Josie's hand and led her to the room. Lights were off, but you could see from the garden lights. Penelope closed the door and stood in front of Josie… She kissed her again and moved her lips from Josie's lips to her neck. She kissed her and made small bights on her neck.

''You will leave the trail on me... No one should know…''

'' We will heal it with magic… Relax Jojo.''

Josie unzipped Penelope's dress and it fell on the floor. She was touching her neck, chest and shoulders. She loved the feeling of Penelope under her fingers again. Her perfect skin…Her Penelope… She kissed her and with her hands she traced Penelope's body. She moved her lips from Penelope's to her neck and shoulders. She pulled down her bra straps and unhooked it. Half naked Penelope was still the sight for Josie's eyes. She looked at her with the same adoration and admiration like all those years ago.

''We are really doing this…''

Penelope unzipped Josie's dress and she stepped out of it.

''We can always stop…if you are not sure…''

''No, I am ok…''

Penelope got Josie to her bed and Josie sat down. Penelope kissed her and climbed into her lap. Josie's hands were in Penelope's hair. She missed the feeling of her hair in between her fingers. It still smelled like cherry vanilla…just like she remembered it. Penelope got all the pins from Josie's hair and threw them on the floor. She took off Josie's bra and lowered her on the bed. She was very nervous and she noticed that Josie was nervous too.

''Are you sure? Do you want me to stop… If you want me to, it's ok…''

''Don't you dare stop Penelope Park… I waited for this moment for years.''

Penelope smirked.

''Well, let's end that wait.''

Making love to Penelope again was something that Josie never expected to do ever again. She did all she could to suppress all those feelings and wishes for years. Even when she was married, Penelope Park was often on her mind. In all honesty, every time she had to have sex with her husband, she had Penelope's face on her mind. She would rather die than admit that she missed the other woman and that she regretted what happened between them. In her mind, Penelope was villain because she left her and broke her heart. It took her a long time to accept that Penelope's heart was also broken so she was also a villain in hat story. She knew that it was something they both could be blamed for. But tonight was not the time to drag the past out. It was time to heal and make fresh start. Josie cuddled up to Penelope and put her head on Penelope's shoulder. Other woman held her close and just like Josie, Penelope also fought her demons. Josie was slowly falling asleep and Penelope followed. They had another night without nightmares or any reminded of the dark side of their past.


	9. Chapter 9

Josie woke up first feeling familiar arms around her. She had huge smile on her face. She knew those arms almost as she knew her own. Penelope felt her movement and let herself wait for some sign from Josie to see how she should behave. Was this just drunk hookup or were they sort of getting back together. She knew that the ''L'' word was said by both of them, but this was Josei and she could change her mind and get scared easily. She felt Josie's fingers lace with her own and Josie kissed her hand.

''I hope that tradition continues…From drunken sex to pancakes at the Grill...''

Penelope started laughing so hard. Josie turned to face her and smiled.

''What?''

''I didn't expect that to be the first thing you say?''

''And what did you expect?''

''Something along the lines of good morning or running for your life.''

Josie was now completely facing Penelope and her face was serious.

''I think that I should give up running from you.. There is no running from you Penelope and I am sorry it took me so long to realise that. I love you… I've always loved you….but I was just scared of those feelings… I was frightened to love you that much.''

''Why?''

''It's scary to be sixteen and be aware that you already met your person… And at the time it did matter what Lizzie said… And I believed I could never go against her.''

''What changed?''

''She went against me too many times… And I missed you like crazy… I lost huge part of myself when we broke up and last night…''

Penelope smirked.

''Oh, last night you….''

''Don't ! Let me say this… I really need it… Later you can make your naughty jokes… I promise.''

''Ok…''

''Last night I got part of myself back… I could never pretend with you.. I never had to… I could always be who I really am… And that is one of the reasons why I love you so much… I am myself when I am with you.''

''I love you too… Now, let's get ready and go to the Grill. Those hung over pancakes are not going to show up here.''

''We are witches.''

''That we are… But we did try to find the spell to bring pancakes to us long time ago…and it did't work.''

''I remember… Only pancakes we got was Anabel's cat.''

''Yes… And I hated that cat.''

''I remember.''

Josie gave her a quick kiss and got out of bed. She took Penelope's robe and went into bathroom to take quick shower. As it usually happens, Penelope joined and it was not that quick shower. But they managed to get ready and dressed to leave the house. Hope was not home yet so they left her a note that they were going to the grill. During their ride to the grill they heled hands and looked at each other… like they were teens again. They got in and saw Hope sitting there alone.

''Hey Michaelson… What's up?''

''I was craving some pancakes… What about two of you?''

''The same.''

''Cool, let's enjoy some crazy carbs… I deserved.''

''I didn't want to know that.''

''Mind out of the gutter Park… It's not that.''

''Oh…''

''We sort of ended things….''

''Sort of?''

''I told her to call me when she makes up her mind what she really wants.''

''What happened?''

''I don't know… I don't have that spark with her and she is also nod interested in something more than sex.''

Penelope and Josie were quiet. Hope looked at them and noticed that they were having one of their silent conversations that drove her insane all those years ago.

''Speak out loud! It's hard to have conversation wth two of you like that.''

Josie spoke first.

''Maybe you should try to figure out what do you really want… Are you looking for sex or connection on some more intimate level?''

Hope looked at her and took a sip of her water. She was thinking about Josie's question.

'' Sex is easy… Connecting is fucked up!''

''So, you want connection?''

''Not anymore…''

''So, it's about Landon?''

''I don't want to talk about it…''

''Hope…''

''No, when you didn't want to talk about…. I respected that… I want the same from you.''

Penelope felt something in her stomach… Like kick… She didn't want to talk about her…''

''Hope… ''

''Don't lecture me Penelope…! You are the person who has no right to lecture on bottled up emotions.''

''I wasn't… I just wanted to say we have your back… I didn't want to lecture you…''

''Ok… But I am just saying.''

Their food came and for some time they were focused on eating in (awkward) silence.

''Shit! Josie, I forgot to ask. How did it go yesterday?''

Josie looked at Penelope who smiled at her and Hope saw that.

''What did two of you do?''

''I showed up as Josie's plus one….''

''And some jaws dropped.''

''We flirted, held hands.''

Josie smiled at the memories.

''We kissed in front of him and Lizzie.''

'' Josie! You didn't?!''

''Yes, we did… We really had fun with it.''

''How are you still alive after being seen by Lizzie? You being close to Satan herself is not something that would make her happy.''

''I didn't care. We had amazing time and I am glad that my marriage is over. I guess that now my EX husband sees me with different eyes.''

''Yes, all fifty shades of different.''

Penelope had to laugh at that.

''Where do you get ideas for those comments?!''

''I don't know… They just come and go…''

''Just like your lovers.''

''Screw you Park!''

''You can only dream about it Michaelson.''

Hope took another bight of her food and smirked at Josie.

''I bet your husband is sorry now that he never asked for a three-way…''

Josie laughed at that and Penelope just shook her head.

''You are an idiot Hope!''

''What?! Three of you in bed… Josh is hot…''

Josie took a sip of water…

''In that case, he would be extra in bed.''

''What?''

''I don't need him in bed if she is there.''

Hope and Penelope just looked at Josie both surprised by what she said. She looked at two other women and shrugged her shoulders.

''What?! It's true… He is not very interesting in bed.''

Hope wanted to tease…

''So, Penelope is interesting?''

Josie smirked at both girls.

''She has her moments. She is definitely someone I would not kick out of bed. He is more talk than work.''

''So, sex is the only time she doesn't talk? If I knew that before maybe I would have sacrificed.''

Penelope showed Hope her middle finger and Hope blew her a kiss. Josie found their relationship very cute. They were like playful siblings.

''Oh, no… She talks even then…''

Penelope knew that two can play that game and she loved playing games with Josie. That was always her favorite pastime.

'' I've always known I am the one that you would never kick out of bed….Unless you are hungry or don't know where you put your phone… Or in your sleep.''

''It happened one time! I apologized for that.''

''Many, many times…''

Josie rolled her eyes at Penelope…

''You are like dog with a bone.''

''Oh, honey… The point is that there is no bone… From the sound of it, you are not really into it.''

Hope put her fork down.

''I can't… I am going to be sick.''

''Why Hope?''

''Your ancient sex life is not that interesting…''

Penelope continued eating and Josie smirked at Hope.

''Would you be more interested in current events in that department?''


	10. Chapter 10

Penelope looked at Josie in complete shock and it took some time for Hope to realize what Josie just said.

''What?! Two of you? Are you back together?''

Josie looked at Penelope for the answer and Penelope looked at her. None of the girls knew what to say. Saying that they are together would be a lie since they didn't talk about it. Saying no is a lie also because they never got to talking. Penelope looked at Josie again and then turned to answer Hope.

''I would say we are working on it…''

''And you start from sex?''

''Well, it's a good place to start.''

''I am not complaining… Just looking for logic.''

''Come on, there is not logic when it comes to relationships, especially when it comes to us.''

''So, not girlfriends and also not friends with benefits?''

Josie took a sip of coffee and answered.

''I would say we are dating….but not putting label on it yet. ''

''Is it too early for labels?''

''No, it's just that Josie said it before we had a chance to really talk.''

Hope rolled her eyes at them.

''You are idiots… So, now you are casually dating, around lunch you will be girlfriends and by dinner you will come and say you eloped? Of course…it all depends of how much time you have to talk.''

That made both of them laugh.

''We are not that bad Hope.''

''I am not sure about it.''

From the way they looked at each other, Hope knew it would take just one conversation to get to the girlfriends stage for them. They were hopelessly in love and she was not really surprised it happened. To be honest, she expected it. Penelope and Josie always loved one another. Hope went to the restroom and Josie took Penelope's hand.

''Are you angry I told her?''

''Not really. I believe she would have guessed any time now…''

''I sense but somewhere.''

''It's just that we didn't get the chance to talk about us and all before you said it.''

''Ok… What do you want from this?''

''I would love for us to get back together… But I also think that you might need some space after the divorce. That's why I want you to have control over what we do and where are we going with this. You set the pace of it… I am ok with whatever you pick.''

''Penelope, would you be my girlfriend? Is that the pace you can work with?''

She smiled and kissed Josie…

''Sure thing….girlfriend.''

Hope came back and saw them kissing.

''I guess I was right…''

Josie just smiled at her and Penelope rolled her eyes.

''Are you proud of yourself Michaelson?''

''Very much…''

They continued chatting and after that they left the grill. Hope went home and two of them went shopping. They needed groceries and now was a good time to get them. Hope left some money to them and her own list. Penelope was joking that Hope shops like old lady. They had fun shopping together. Josie loved doing these things with Penelope. It made her feel domesticated in a way. Like getting groceries and thing like that made them somehow more a couple. Penelope was back to being her girlfriend…GIRLFRIEND. Josie didn't have one…since she broke up with Penelope. Penelope was putting milk and butter in the cart when she noticed Josie's absent but happy face.

''Earth to Jojo…''

She smiled to Penelope and Penelope smiled back.

''Where did you go?''

''I was thinking how happy I feel.''

''You do?''

''Yes, I do.''

''Why?''

''Because of you.''

''Me?''

''Yes, it's hard to explain.''

''Try me… I always could manage with _Josie's weird and hard to explain_.''

Josie just gave her a bit annoyed look.

''It feels so…peaceful and normal.''

'"What does?''

''This…Us…. Like we never had those years apart. I feel…home.''

''Me too..''

''Is that weird?''

''I don't know….''

''Are we moving too fast Penelope?''

''I don't know.''

''And what do you know Penny?''

''I know that we always had our own way of figuring out things. I can't tell you if we are right or wrong or if we are doing things right or wrong…because there are no rules… Each couple moves at its own pace. Some people need years to do some things that others do fast and we have our own pace when it comes to doing things.''

''I guess you are right.''

''I know I am Jojo…''

''You are so full of yourself…''

''And you love that about me.''

''Not always.''

''But often.''

''Fine!''

Josie and Penelope finished shopping and went home. When they got to the house, they found Hope napping on the sofa. Josie covered her and Penelope emptied the bags.

''P, should we wake her up?''

''No, let her sleep.''

''But it looks uncomfortable…''

''Oh, our puppy will be just fine.''

Josie smiled and shook her head.

''Two of you…''

''What?''

''Puppy? Again?''

''She knows I call her puppy… I've been teasing her for ages and whistling at her…''

Josie covered her face and just shook her head.

''You are like children. I live with two children.''

''And you are so mature….Ms. Saltzman?''

''Compared to two of you…''

''You wish!''

''What does that mean?''

''You still act like when we were sixteen.''

''I do not!''

''Were you just the other day in front of my classroom lurking from the dark corner? And let's not forget yesterday and tequila moment…''

Josie just rolled her eyes.

''I am like that when it comes to you… You scare me….''

''I scare you?''

''Yes…''

''Why?''

Josie just lowered her eyes to the floor.

''You've always had so much power over me… The way I feel about you is so consuming.''

''What do you mean?''

''I am scared of this need I have for you…''

''Need?''

''Yes, like the feeling that I can't breathe if you are not with me… Like I wouldn't be able to take it if you leave me again.''

Penelope had no idea what to say to that. She just pulled Josie into a tight hug and held her.

''Jojo… I am here… You are here and let's take it from there… I can't promise I will never leave, as much as you can't promise that you will never leave… But I can promise that I will try very hard to make you happy and loved…. I love you so much Jojo… You are my person…You've been my person for years.''

They kissed and their kiss was interrupted Hope.

''As I said… I will be sick!''

Penelope leaned and touched her forehead to Josie's.

''That is hungover Michaelson…not us.''

''I wish it was hungover… It's just your sorry asses..''

Penelope pouted.

''But you love my ass…''

''I will not comment because I am well aware that yours truly loves to set things and people on fire when she is jealous.''

Josie didn't expect that comment…. And Penelope was laughing so hard that Josie had no idea who to shout at first, her friend or her girlfriend.

''Really Penelope? Laughing at that?''

''Well, she is right.''

''I hate you both.''

She left the kitchen and went to Penelope's room. Hope and Penelope just continued laughing and hten Hope hugged Penelope.

''I am glad you are back together… ''

''I am too…''

''I know. Now go to you room and suck up to her because someone has to cook.''

''Hope!''

''I am sure it will not be that hard… I mean, she is already in your bed.''

Penelope just rolled her eyes at Hope and went to her room. Being back together with Josie was fun… They were going back to some old patterns and she didn't mind. She was always good with getting into Josie's good graces…and she was sure her charm would work even now. When she got in Josie was sitting on her bed with her arms crossed. Penelope walked up to her.

''Jojo…''

Josie took her hand and pulled her to the bed on top of her. They were about to kiss when Penelope smiled and got Josie's hair from the face.

''Some things never change Jojo…''

''I am fine with that.''

''Me too.''

Girls made love again and when they left the room they found message from Hope.

_I went out to get something for lunch… Two of you are not very reliable… love H_


	11. Chapter 11

It was school spirit week. In minds of many, it was boring week when entire staff had to be dressed in the school uniforms. Some old students were dressed in replicas of the uniforms that they used when they were at school. Some, but not Penelope… That one could still fit her uniform and could rock it like she did when she was a student. Some of the staff was uncomfortable with the length of Penelope's skirt. Josie was not that confident so she picked pants, white shirt and yellow cardigan. Her hair was up and she was glad that Hope picked something similar to wear. Only one remaining fateful, to who she was during school years, was Penelope. She looked just the same as she did at school, but her hair was a bit longer. Hope just looked at her and then at Josie.

''I feel trapped at our school years. This tension is unbearable… I am not coming home after classes, two of you are back at your teenage phase…Especially seeing Park dressed like your wet dream. ''

Josie just rolled her eyes at that comment and Penelope smirked at that comment. She knew how Josie would react seeing her in her uniform and knee high boots. She did it all for Josie and reaction she would get.

''Come on Michaelson… I know that this edition of Penelope Park is your wet dream too.''

Josie looked at them and felt a bit confused.

''I know you had a crush on me back then.''

''Just back then? Oh, you are getting modest… I am still waiting for you to say that you are the love of my life.''

''That is given Michaelson… We all know that I am.''

They saw Josie was a bit uncomfortable so they stopped their banter.

''Penny, are you sure that is appropriate for the teacher to be wearing?''

''Babe, you know I was never appropriate at school.''

''I know, that why I'm saying this.''

''Well, I think I look good. And this perfection should be shared with the world…''

''And that's the problem Penny…you want to share something that is…''

Penelope pulled Josie into her and kissed her.

''You know I don't care who is watching… I only care about one pair of eyes on me.''

Hope made gagging noise looking at them.

''And you definitely have them… Josie has been looking at you all morning like you are something delicious.''

''Well, I am Michaelson…''

''Stop it two of you!''

''Fine, Jojo… Let's go to class… We will be late.''

Josie had a feeling she was back at being sixteen and back at Penelope's mercy. Yes, they were teachers now, yes, they were older, but the girl had the same effect on her like she did when they were younger. When she was done with her classes, she would lurk at Penelope giving her lessons. She would admire the other woman from the dark and watch her how relaxed she was and how kids adored her. She was teaching a very important and difficult subject, but she was doing it with a smile on her face and unfamiliar ease. Josie was not that relaxed. Josie was scared of the students and how outnumbered she was. That was her biggest fear. She was only one and there were many of blood thirsty teens.

Penelope always knew when Josie was there in the dark. She could always feel the other woman when she was near. She had no idea why Josie was doing it, but she loved being watched by the other girl. Penelope saw that as a part of their foreplay, some crazy game they played even during their school years. They were not together, but Josie was watching her and she was giving Josie something to watch and miss. Now things were different, but their desire stayed the same…. It was a game back then and Penelope still loved playing games. She would touch her hair more than usual, she would look in Josie's direction and wink, she would just give her one of the signature smirks all of the sudden. She knew how to play the other girl and she loved it. Josie knew what Penelope was doing and it made her strangely turned on and uncomfortable. She had many ideas brewing in her head watching Penelope in her uniform looking almost as she did at sixteen. She was still evil temptress and Josie was falling for her just like she did all those years ago. After class, when kids left for lunch, Josie walked into classroom.

''That was not nice…''

''Nether is being all stalkerish…but I love it. You are lucky I am into that. I love feeling your eyes on me Jojo.''

Josie blushed.

''I hate you.''

''Oh, I know Jojo.''

Penelope took a seat on her desk and smirked at Josie.

''It's lunch time Jojo…''

''Yes, and?''

''Well, no one is here…''

Josie just looked at her with her eyes wide opened and in shock to what Penelope was suggesting.

''Are you insane?''

''No, just feeling a little naughty…''

With one move of her hand she closed the door and lowered the blinds…

''Come here Jojo…''

Josie wanted to say no. She wanted to offer million reasons why this was wrong, but her body didn't listen. It took just a moment for her to come to Penelope and just grab her and kiss her senseless… Their hot make out session was interrupted by Penelope's phone. It was _who let the dogs out_, so she knew it was Hope.

''I will kill the puppy…''

Josie just smirked at her.

''No, you will not.''

''What do you want pest?''

''I missed you too Penny… Well, there is special delivery for Josie and I am making a very wild guess she is with you.''

''She is…''

''Come to the teacher's lounge… She has to sign for it.''

''Fine.''

She got off the desk and fixed her hair and lipstick.

''You have a delivery in the teacher's lounge.''

''What is it?''

''I have no idea Jojo…''

They went to the lounge and found very lost boy standing there. Josie signed for it and opened the envelope. There was a small smile on her face.

''It's my divorce… It's finalized… I am free woman now.''

''Nice! Tonight drinks are on you Saltzman…or maybe on you Park since your girl is officially divorced.''

''And how about you drink with someone else and we celebrate it alone…without you Hope…''

''No, Penelope… We drink together… What you do after drinks…it's up to you.''

Josie did want to celebrate with Penelope, but she knew that Hope had her spot in the celebration too.

''Hope is right… We celebrate together, but after drinks we have some alone time… And I just know the place Penny.''

''You do Jojo?''

''Yes, I do.''

''I can't wait.''

Josie was done with her classes and she was on the way to the house when she run into her dad.

''Hey Josie…''

''Hey dad…''

''How are you?''

''I am doing good… You?''

''I am good too. I just finished some translations and now I am going for some late lunch… Want to join me?''

She wanted to go back home and get ready for her alone time with Penelope, but she also remembered she didn't spend much time with her dad since she came. She was so focused on Penelope, divorce, school and all that she didn't have any alone time with Alaric.

''Sure dad.''

They went to the grill and Josie sent Penelope message that she will be having lunch with Rick, so she and Hope have to go to the store to get drinks food and all they might need. Josie expected Penelope to tease her about shopping with Hope, but she just wrote back _ok_. They ordered their drinks and Rick just looked at her.

''Why are you looking at me dad?''

''You look happy…''

''I am happy…''

''I am glad.''

''Me too… I am finally feeling like I am where I belong.''

He smiled.

''I have feeling it's not just about the school.''

''No, it's not…''

''Is it Penelope?''

''Yes….it is.''

''Lizzie mentioned that you…might be back together.''

''I am pretty sure she didn't use those words.''

He just smiled at Josie. She knew her sister too well.

''To answer your question dad… I guess you deserve to know… We are back together dad.''

''Is that what you want Josie?''

''Yes dad… It is what I've always wanted. I loved her since I was fourteen… I've always loved her and no one could ever compare to what I feel for her…''

''Not even Josh?''

''No, dad… Not even him.''

''Why did you marry him then?''

''I believed I was doing the right thing, but now I know I was wrong. He was a decent person, who turned out to be not so decent in the end…But he could never measure to Penelope.''

''I am happy for you.''

''Are you? I know she is not really your favorite person.''

''Yes, I am happy. You are happy and that's the only thing that matters. You love Penelope, so I have to learn to love her too... For you Josie, I am willing to put my fears aside and accept her in our family.''

Josie looked at her dad and he noticed she was nervous.

''What is it love?''

Josie had no idea how to ask. She was nervous…

''Dad, can I have mom's ring?''

Alaric didn't expect those words to come out of his daughter's lips. Joe's ring was one of the last things he had from her… last thing that was just theirs. He did tell the girls one of them could have it. He just never imagined that one of them would ask for it. Lizzie never showed interest in it and Josie always admired it from a far. She respected it as something that was Rick's connection to Joe and to her it was sacred.

''You want what?''

''Mom's ring… I want to ask Penelope to marry me.''

''Honey, you just got divorced. Don't you think it's a bit too soon? You just got back together… Give it some time… Date, have fun…There is plenty of time for commitment like that.''

''I know, but I know she is the one…I know this one will be for life...''

''You never know Josie.''

''Yes, you do…''

He knew his daughter was right. When he met Joe and started dating her, he knew that she is the one he was waiting for… Every woman before her was simply…not that good match… No other woman ever made him feel what she did.

''Dad, I know she is my forever person. You keep saying it's too soon. I feel like we wasted so many years.''

''I know…But I just want you to be careful and aware what marriage is.''

''I am dad. I wanted to be her wife for so long that I don't even remember how and when it started. I am sure I love her and I don't want to be without her ever again. I really love her dad.''

''I see you do… I just think you should take some time and just live…''

''Dad, I am not scared.''

''I know… But just think about what I said. Live together, but don't get married until it makes sense to you.''

''Don't worry dad.''

Rick looked a bit sad

''Well, if it is what you want… Then… I have to give you the ring…''

Josie and him went back to his apartment and he got the ring box from his desk. He opened it to give it one last glance before he gave it to Josie.

''I wish you all the best Josie and I hope this ring will bring you the happiness you deserve. Penelope is a lucky one to have you and all the love you feel for her.

''Sometimes I feel like I am the lucky one to have her back after all these years.''

''Good luck Josie.''

''Thank you dad.''

She smiled at him and left his place. She walked back to the house and when she got in she was met with the sight of Penelope and Hope in the middle of the food fight. She just smiled at the two and felt so happy. She was where she belonged and surrounded with people she really loved. Life was getting better for Josie Saltzman.


	12. Chapter 12

Hope and Penelope used the time Josie spent with her dad to decorate their house and get a looooot of drinks and food. Hope got enough alcohol to host college party…and Penelope secretly loved it. When Josie arrived, everything was ready for their ladies' night. Josie went to her room and got the ring out of her purse. She opened the box, looked at the ring and put it somewhere where Penelope wouldn't look at all. Ring was waiting for the right moment. She realized her dad was right. She just got divorced…She and Penelope should date again and see if it is really something that might grow into marriage. There was no rush… She changed into something more comfortable and got into the living room. Penelope and Hope were already drinking and laughing about something when Josie got into the living room.

''What's so funny?''

Penelope pulled Josie to sit by her and gave her a beer bottle.

''Emma…''

Hope looked at Josie and couldn't stop laughing. Josie still didn't understand what was so funny.

''She is frightened of Penelope.''

''What?''

''Yes, she is scared shitless when Penelope does magic.''

Josie looked at Hope and then at Penelope who just nodded.

''How?''

''She always looks frightened when Penelope is working with the kids outside. I can see her moving her lips… Like she is saying some protection spells…''

''What?''

Hope nodded.

''Yes, it's true.''

Josie looked at Penelope again. She just shrugged.

''I don't know... I've never seen it ... But Hope says it's true.''

''It is… She is scared Penelope will make some crazy army of dark witches… and I don't know… concur the world. Our little Penny is in potential dark magic Napoleon in Emma's eyes.''

Josie laughed at that.

''Well, that does sound like something Penelope would do.''

Penelope just gave her a look and started laughing.

''Jojo, you are supposed to be on my side.''

''I am babe… But it's true…We all remember how much you enjoy having your minions doing all the job to you are too lazy or not interested in doing. And I feel you do have it in for Emma. You love to keep her on her toes. She was never into you and Hope doing dark magic things.''

''Jojo, no one was into it…until it came to us HAVING to use dark magic. You were lucky to be continents away from that mess.''

''I remember my dad telling me about it.''

All three of them got serious.

''It was a very bad time Jo… Entire school was in chaos… We were almost killed by those stupid creatures from Malivore…. And Landon….''

That is where Hope stopped talking. She didn't mention his name in a very long time. Penelope looked at Josie and then back at Hope.

''Are you ok Michaelson?''

''Yes, I just sometimes can't believe how much I loved him and how easy it was for him to betray my love.''

Penelope took some of her beer.

''Love is tricky Hope… ''

''Thank you Dr. Love… You are such an expert on the topic.''

''I am not… I just…People do stupid things no matter of what they feel.''

Hope just looked at her.

''You would never cheat.''

''I don't know… I was never tempted to…''

Now all eyes were on Penelope….

''I am not defending him… I am just saying that all of us react in a different way when we are faced with some decisions and things in life… And that the line between good and bad is often very, very thin.''

Josie didn't like her answer.

''So, to you cheating is ok?''

''No, I am just saying that we don't know what is on the person's mind when they do it and that often love has nothing to do with it…''

They looked at her a bit annoyed.

''What are you saying?''

Did you love your husband Josie?''

''No…''

''Did you ever cheat?''

''No!''

''You see… Cheating has nothing to do with feelings…It is matter of choice….and opportunities.''

''So, you justify what he did?''

''No, I am not…I am just saying that it might never had to do with feelings… He could have felt lonely or something…but it didn't mean he doesn't love you.''

Hope looked at Penelope.

''Would you cheat?''

''I don't know. I can't say I would never do it…''

''Why?''

''Because we have no idea what tomorrow brings… I could cheat; I could be cheated on… I don't know how would I react to that temptation or how would someone I am with react.''

Josie felt insulted.

''You think I would cheat?''

''I said SOMEONE… I didn't name names… I left it open….pretty general… I don't know if you would… I don't know if I would… We don't know until we are in a situation to make that choice. I am sorry you were both hurt by that, but I have no idea what brought that.''

Josie had some of her drink… They were all sitting in silence.

''I think my husband cheated because I was not available to him… I didn't give him much attention… I was not interested in him. I think he needed to feel wanted.''

''Jojo, why did you marry him?''

'' I believed I should… And Lizzie told me it's a good choice.''

''Lizzie… She is…''

Josie just gave her a look.

''Fine! I know she is your sister… But this is your life… She can't choose husband for you.''

''She believed it was right choice. He was young, rich… He had bright future in front of him… On paper, he had it all to be a perfect candidate for a husband. Even my mom and dad liked him. We could have had good life together.''

''But you didn't love him.''

''I never loved anyone but you Penelope… But in my head…We were wrong, impossible… I never imagined seeing you again and I didn't want to be alone. So, I settled. I married the first person who asked me to and I had decent life…Not perfect, but not that bad either. We shared a bond… So, when he did what he did, I felt hurt like person…not like a woman. We built some life together and he ruined it for some hot blond secretary… I was hurt by that.''

''I am sorry Jojo.''

She smiled at Penelope…

''I am not… It brought me back home…''

She took Penelope's hand and kissed it.

''It brought me back to this school and to you… I got what I wanted the most from this life. I have you in it again… And I am so happy and scared to death…''

''Why?''

''What if we don't work out?''

''If you think like that, we will not work out babe. We both have to let go of illusions and dreams we have about this and just live each day like it's our last. I have to let go of pain and anger I feel toward you for how we ended things years ago and you have to let go of perfect picture you painted about me because you were not happy all these years.''

Josie just looked at Penelope a bit taken back by the words she just heard.

''You are still angry about how things ended?''

Penelope took another beer and took a seat back beside Josie.

''Yes, I am… I am furious and I want to say and do a lot of hurtful things… Especially now when I see how good we have it. I am angry at you for so many things Josie… I love you, but I want to beat the shit out of you for the time wasted… BUT very rational part of me is still in charge and I know it's not right path… Anger and violence will not help us in any way… So, that is out of the question. I have so much I want to say and I have to find a way to articulate it in a right way and you have to learn to listen… To hear what I have to say. I know that we must work on us together and that if I ever want anything serious out of this relationship I have to speak to you with honesty and courage. I can't hide my feelings and all that is happening inside of me. I did that for long time when we were together and it all exploded in our faces because we did so many things wrong and let a lot of opportunities for conversation slide out of fear of facing the problem. We pushed a lot of issues under the carpet and then we were faced with mountines of unresolved issues, anger, hurt, pain, disappointment…''

She noticed how Josie lowered her gaze to the floor. She was sure that Josie now felt guilty for everything.

''Josie, look at me…''

She did as she was told and she was faced with a very warm look from Penelope. She didn't really expect that.

''I love you so much, we are ok… We are starting over…but before we really put things behind us there are some things I have to say to you and some of them will not be that nice. Some might hurt you, some might make you angry…some might provoke an argument… But what I need you to know is that I am here and I am here to stay… We will work things out and find a way for a clean slate after we clear out the past and all the things dragging us down.''

''Wow! I believed we could just start over.''

''You know we can't… We can't start anything without settling the past… You can't move past some things I did…or I can't move on from some things you did…or even didn't do…''

Penelope noticed that Hope was gone. She and Josie were alone in the room and talking. She knew that Hope left to give them space to get things out. She knew that Josie and Penelope almost never talked about their problems in the past, so now she let them have moment of privacy because they finally started expressing their feelings and fears. Josie looked at Penelope.

''I have a feeling what is that all about. You will never forget that I never stood up for us.''

''Yes, that is one of the things…''

''What else?''

''You never put yourself first. I just wanted you see how amazing you are and how much there is for you to give and get too… I wanted you to shine…Not to be in anyone's shadow.''

''It took years for me to see what you saw in me. I still don't see most of the things you said you saw. I kept all of your letters and when I was down and not feeling well about my life and all, I spent time just looking at the words you wrote to me imagining you saying all those things to me. I missed you Penny…and I was scared to go on.''

''I know… But now you know how amazing you are.''

''I do, but I still have issues to work on.''

''We all do Jojo.''

''Thank you Penny.''

''What for?''

''For loving me…''

Penelope pulled the other woman into a hug.

''Jojo, I would have done it all over if I had a chance… Maybe I would change some things, but I would fall for you million times over…In any place and time.''

''I love you P.''

''I love you too…''

They kissed and went back to Penelope's room. They spent rest of the night holding each other and promising to one another that this is real and that the other one is not going anywhere. Penelope fell asleep first and Josie spent some time just holding the girl. She was angry and sad. She couldn't believe how insecure they were and how much time they wasted. Then she realized they needed all this time and what happened to them. If they didn't have these years apart, they would have still chased one another and done some bad things. Josie couldn't wait for what life would bring them and she was excited for all the tomorrows ahead of them.


	13. Chapter 13

In next few days, Penelope and Josie tried to work on their relationship. Penelope suggested something that Josie accepted with a small reserve. She suggested they make box of questions they had for one another in these few years and every night before they go to bed, each of them would answer two questions the other pulled out of the box. Some nights were good because they got questions that let them gush about one another. Some nights were hell because they got questions about some very painful moments in their relationship and many of them were ''Lizzie related''. Each girl had a lot of ''Lizzie related'' questions.

Hope pretended that she didn't hear their arguments and the initial conversation. She was there for both of them but she never tried to get involved in their things. She tried to keep things light and fun with the girls. Every night they had chats about some girly things and she made them stay positive and they were grateful for it.

At school things were starting to be messy. It was time for the spring dance and this year spring dance was duty of the polo team. Hope knew them organizing the dance would raise few issues in the school. They were very elitist and posh crew and it was clear that some issues would be raised from the both sides. Penelope got into the office and saw Hope's not so happy face.

''What is it Michaelson?''

''This years dance….''

''Oh, I forgot about it.''

''I didn't.''

She gave Penelope the paper where it was written who is in charge and Penelope's face soon turned into same frown as Hope's.

''Well, we are fucked.''

''But not in a nice way.''

''Hope, that is not a thing a girl wants to hear.''

''I am sorry Penelope if it hurts your delicate soul…but we are screwed… And you are not getting out of this..''

''Out of what?''

''Meeting with the kids and some of the parents.''

To say that Penelope was not happy about that was an understatement. Josie got into the office and she was surprised to see their sad faces.

''What happened?''

They just gave her the paper and she gave them confused look.

''You still hate the dances?''

''Yes, but that's not the point. This year it's going to me war.''

''Why?''

''Because of the polo team organizing it… They are very elitist and very…conservative…. Their demands for the dance would be very specific…so they include… pretty much themselves and very few others.''

''That could be messy…''

''Yes, that will cause riot with some students that are a bit alternative in any way.''

''Oh… I can imagine the war it will turn into.''

''Oh, and it's getting better Jojo.''

''What more?''

''One of the parents coming to the meeting is Carla Pan…formally known as Carla Fox…''

''The Carla Fox?! She tried to make our school years hell…''

''Yes, she did… And her sister Holly is captain of the polo team… Carla is taking over the role of a parent since their parents are somewhere abroad.''

''I see why you are pissed about this.''

''Oh, you have no idea Jojo.''

''Is there something I could do to make it better?''

''Yes, but I don't want to talk about it in front of Hope… She will get huge envy….''

Josie blushed and Hope just rolled her eyes at them.

''You are disgusting Penelope.''

''And I love you too..''

''Your sex life is getting in the way of you being normal at school.''

''I just want to point out that there is no sex life at school…''

Josie came to her girlfriend and took her hand.

''Please stop talking babe.''

''Fine…''

They shared a short kiss and Josie got her stuff.

''I have to go now… I have a class… See you later…''

''See you Jojo…''

''Oh, and good luck with the bitch.''

''Don't worry Saltzman… She could never be bigger bitch that Penelope…Every game she might bring, Park has her ass..''

Penelope winked at two other women.

'' She can only hope to reach my level!''

''I know… But behave love.''

''Oh, I will…not…''

''I know.''

Josie left and Penelope took a bottle of water from the fridge.

''I hate her…''

''Who? Josie? I was sure you were good now.''

''NO! Carla…''

''I am sure she feels the same…about both of us.''

''And that makes me feel better.''

In few minutes Carla showed up with her sister and some more members of the team. Her perfect blond hair was in the very neat bun. She was dressed in pink Chanel dress and diamond on her finger could feed third world country. Holly was her sister's clone but she was dressed in the school uniform and she had bunch of papers in her hand. She had evil smirk when she saw Penelope and Hope. Holly was sure her sister will finally get her what she wanted and get very liberal views two other women in the room out of school for at least one night. In her mind, it was supposed to be perfect night without other things and students to ruin it. It was important fundraiser for the polo team. It was clear that Carla had same things in mind. She had plan in her head to do all that she couldn't as a student at school. She was not pleased with Penelope and Josie dating, she hated Hope for always saving the day an she never got over the fact that she came from a powerful coven but had third of the powers average witch from that coven had. Both Penelope and Hope knew why, but kept their mouth shut. It was none of their business but it was fun to hold something like that over Carla's head.

''Oh, Park and Michaelson… Still stuck at school.''

''What can we say… Some of us were worthy to stay and now run this place...''

She lost her smirk and took a seat.

''That is not the way to talk to a parent.''

''Or to members of staff Carla…''

''Let's get to the point. This party… We have all the requirements and all that we need.''

She gave papers to Penelope and smirked waiting for her to read that there will be no same sex couples allowed to come to the dance. All couples had to be boy/ girl. Entrance fee was supposed to be $50, and it was black tie event. She didn't get the reaction from Penelope she expected so she continued her jabs.

''As you see… We want to make this dance nice and NORMAL and formal. These kids deserve good examples and morals showed to them.''

Hope looked the list and then she looked at Penelope expecting her to say something.

''Is this all you require?''

Carla gave her a bit evil smile.

''Well, I think it's enough…''

Penelope did the spell to copy those papers in five more sets and got up from her place.

''Good. Follow me… They are waiting for us.''

Carla and Holly looked at her in surprise.

''They? What are you talking about?''

Penelope turned to them and gave them a very serious look that made Hope wish to kiss her in front of entire school. She realized what was Penelope's game.

''Well, we have to give it to the school council and they have to vote on this.''

''Vote?''

''Yes, every year when plan for the party is presented council has to vote.''

Holly was not happy about this and it was clear that Carl was not either. She felt played. Holly turned to Penelope and raised her voice at her.

''But it's our year…It's not fair Miss Park! We get to pick everything.''

''Actually, you get to pitch the suggestion and then the council votes on every point relevant for the party… Like dress code, food choice…and things like that. They have to make sure all is according to the school policies and all the rules implied. And most importantly… it's important to make sure none of the groups from school are discriminated against with something that is on the list for the party. If something discriminatory shows up on the list, you may lose your privileges to host the party this year.''

Carla and her sister Holly were changing colors. They were not happy about this in any way. They hoped to push their agenda.

''What?! You never mentioned any of this!''

Penelope turned to Holly.

''Miss Fox, I was not aware I had to mention anything to you. It's all in the manual all of you have. Every year host who is in charge of the party has to make their presentation to me and Miss Michaelson and then have student council read their suggestion and vote on it. It's the same every year… I was not aware that this year I would have to chew the rule book to you and feed you like mommy bird.''

They got into the room where the meeting would take place. Penelope gave everyone copies of the party suggestions and they thanked her.

''Well, now we will leave you to study it all and in an hour we will see you again to hear your deliberation.''

Penelope escorted Fox sisters out of the room and back to her and Hope's office. They sat in awkward silence waiting for deliberation. Carla and Holly were pissed at Penelope for not telling Holly about deliberation that has to take place. She believed that after meeting with Hope and Penelope it was all done deal. Now they had to wait for the end of the meeting and the final vote.

Josie noticed that some of the students were missing from her class. She knew that they had session and now she wondered how would things turn out and what did Carla and Holly want. She knew it was nothing good and she hoped that Penelope and Hope wouldn't get themselves in trouble. After the class she went to find Penelope and Hope. She met Carla in the hallway and the other woan had that poisenus smile she always sported.

''Josie Saltzman… Oh, I had no idea you were back.''

''Yes, I came back to teach.''

''Oh, I am sorry for your divorce… I saw Lizzie at some dinner and she told me that your marriage ended.''

''Thank you for your concern.''

''How are you feeling?''

''I am feeling amazing and very happy.''

''Oh, really?''

''Yes, I am finally free and finally living the life I wanted.''

Before the conversation could go any further, representative of the witches got out with a paper.

''After some deliberation, we decided to alow the dance without any alterations to the suggestion.''

Carla and Holly saw it as a victory. Other students were very pissed. Two of them smirked at Penelope and Hope and with triumph left the hallway. Hope was beyond angry and Penelope had her evil smile that Josie knew too well. Penelope counted on this.

''What is it Penelope? What is on your mind?''

''They are in for a surprise.''

''Oh, and how?''

Before Penelope could talk to Josei their students who were same sex couples came to them.

''It's not fair Miss Park…. They will not let us attend. It's against the school rules to force us to go with girls or boys…''

''Well, you can always make alternative dance at the old mill where you can dress as you want and come with who you want.…there is nothing in the rule book about it….''

She winked at them and they all gad huge smiles.

''And what about chaperones?''

''I know three people who would chaperone…''

She looked at Hope and Josie who started to get what Penelope was doing. She knew that no one would attend the other party and they would lose their funding because of what Carla and Holly did. They excluded many people so they would definitely attend the other party… And some who fit their wanted profile would maybe also go to the alternative dance.

''Now it's up to you girls to organize everything… See you in class…''

Kids went to their classes and three of them stood in the hallway.

''You knew all along how this would play out? That's why you were so cool in the meeting with those two.''

''Hope… In the words of wise Tyrion Lannister… I drink and I know things…''

Josie took her hand and smiled at her.

''You are evil Penny… Holly and Carla will lose their shit over this when the time comes and the gym is empty.''

''It's their fault Jojo… I did nothing.''

''Oh, you never do Penny.''

''You are finally learning love.''


End file.
